Pokemon Drabbles
by SilverWings96
Summary: Drabbles, Historias cortas y alguna que otra participación en concursos. ¿Quieres leer algo rápido? Estás invitado.
1. Índice

Bienvenidos a mi carpeta personal de Drabbles, Shots e historias cortas basadas en Pokémon. A continuación les dejaré una pequeña sinopsis para cada una. Algunas contienen OoC, Universos Alternativos y fenómenos sobrenaturales.

* * *

 _ **Historia 1: "**_ _ **Incontrolable**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Personajes:** Leaf, Korrina._

 _ **Género:** Acción, Misterio._

 _ **Sinopsis:**_ _Leaf, campeona de Kanto, decide viajar a Kalos frente a una invitación de una vieja amiga, la cual le tiene preparada una sorpresa: una Charizardita. Juntas descubrirán que los secretos de la Megaevolución... no son tan sencillos como uno cree._

 ** _Historia 2: " Riesgos y Recompensas"_**

 ** _Personajes:_** _Ash, Serena, Xavier, Yvonne._

 ** _Género:_** _Romance, Comedia._

 ** _Sinopsis:_** Ash y Serena deciden continuar su viaje, acompañados de una extraña pareja con curiosas similitudes entre ellos. Sus nombres son Yvonne y Xavier. Celosa de su relación, Serena decide dar el primer paso, ¡pero está aterrorizada!

 _ **Historia 3: " Bienvenido a Lumiose"**_

 ** _Personajes:_** _Blue, Bonnie._

 ** _Género:_** _Comedia, Drama._

 ** _Sinopsis:_** _Blue decide buscar a su amiga desaparecida, pero una pequeña niña de pelo rubio y su hermano se meterán en medio, sacando al chico de sus casillas. Mantén la calma, Blue: ¡debes hacerlo por ella!_

 _ **Historia 4: " Espejismo"**_

 ** _Personajes:_** _Alan._

 ** _Género:_** _Misterio, Drama._

 ** _Sinopsis:_** _Se dice que en la Cueva Espejismo, existen unos cristales que son capaces de crear una conexión entre mundos paralelos. Traer cualquier cosa o persona entre los mundos, sólo ocasionará la destrucción de ambos. Todo debe volver a donde pertenece._

 _ **Historia 5: " Pasado y Presente"**_

 **Personajes:** _Iris, Ash, Serena._

 **Género:** _Comedia, Recuento de la vida._

 **Sinopsis:** _La boda entre N y Touko se acerca, y todos están invitados a la ceremonia. Sin embargo, al reencontrarse con su amigo Ash... ¡realmente ya no se comporta como un niño!_

 ** _Historia 6: " El Último Grupo"_**

 **Personajes:** _Lt. Surge, Sabrina._

 **Género:** _Drama, Misterio, Acción._

 **Sinopsis:** _En medio de la guerra entre Kanto y Johto, una simple misión de conquista pretende ser simple y rápida, con la menor cantidad de muertes. Sin embargo, el otro bando no se quedará de brazos cruzados: intentará impedirlo, sin importar lo que deba hacer para lograrlo._

 _ **Historia 7: " Noche Loca"**_

 _ **Personajes:** Dawn, Zoey, Paul._

 **Género:** _Comedia, Romance, Drama._

 **Sinopsis:** _Dawn, famosa actriz y principal miembro de la nueva obra de teatro, se despierta con una resaca increíble y sin recordar nada luego de lo que su amiga Zoey conoce como una "noche loca". ¿Qué clase de locuras podría haber hecho, atontada bajo los efectos del alcohol?_

 _ **Historia 8 " Héroes de Kalos"**_

 **Personajes:** _Alan, Manon, Lyssandre, Malva, Korrina, Olympia._

 **Género:** _Horror, Misterio, Drama, Acción._

 **Sinopsis:** _Kalos ha sido consumida por un virus, que convierte a las personas en muertos vivientes. Todo parece perdido, pero la Elite de entrenadores más fuertes de la región parece haber encontrado una solución. Será una misión de vida o muerte, con tal de devolver a Kalos a su bello y antiguo esplendor._


	2. Incontrolable

Primera parte del conjunto de 4 drabbles de Noviembre. Debido a que serán historias cortas, publicaré las cuatro como capítulos de este fic. Increíblemente, esta historia tiene exactamente 1000 palabras. Ni una más, ni una menos.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Nintendo, y yo no obtengo ningún beneficio económico al realizar esto.

Advertencias: Contenido violento. Muerte de los personajes.

Nota: Estas historias son publicadas con el objetivo de participar del reto **¡Nodrabliembre!** (se inspiraron con el nombre) del foro _"DexHolders del Prof. Oak"_

* * *

 ** _Incontrolable - Leaf & Korrina_**

A pesar de que el Sol ya se había puesto por debajo de la Torre de la Maestría, me encontraba completamente despierta y lista para salir. Había abandonado mis típicas y coloridas ropas de patinadora por un vestido corto de encaje, y unos preciosos zapatos de taco bajo a juego que mi abuelo me había regalado por motivo de mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños. Me sobresalté cuando, inesperadamente, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar estruendosamente. Temiendo despertar a mi abuelo que dormía apaciblemente en la habitación contigua, atendí lo más rápido que pude.

— ¿Korrina? —escuché a la voz de mi vieja amiga hablar por el Holomisor. Al parecer el suyo estaba bastante mal de batería, pues su imagen no cargaba. Supuse que la mía tampoco podría verse por su dispositivo

— ¡Leaf! —respondí con alegría. — ¿Has llegado ya a Ciudad Shalour? —pregunté con emoción.

— ¿Por qué otra cosa te llamaría? —respondió la chica con sarcasmo. —Apúrate, estoy cansada, tengo los pies destruidos y la maldita marea que da paso hacia tu torre no baja.

Miré la hora en el aparato: faltaban sólo tres minutos para que sean las dos de la madrugada. Me coloqué apresuradamente un destelleante cinturón con lentejuelas en el que adherí la Pokéball de mi Lucario y mi Holomisor. Descendí la pasarela de la torre a toda velocidad, aunque intentando ser lo más silenciosa posible, hasta llegar a la portezuela de entrada, que abrí con cuidado, justo a tiempo para ver como un pequeño sendero de arena se abría entre la Isla y Ciudad Shalour. Con la luz de la luna en alto, corrí los metros que me separaban de mi amiga y la abracé sin dudarlo.

— ¿Cómo ha estado tu viaje? —le pregunté jovialmente.

— Nada fuera de lo normal; Charizard me trajo volando desde Kanto: estaba tan agotado que regresó él solo a su Pokéball apenas descendí de él, pobrecillo —comentó acomodándose el pelo. —Muy bien, ¿qué es eso que querías mostrarme tan urgentemente, por lo que me he congelado hasta los huesos esta noche?

Como respuesta, saqué de mi bolsillo una diminuta esfera del tamaño de una canica, de color azul y un collar blanco con otra esfera a juego, sólo que ésta era multicolor.

—Éste —dije entregándoselos a la chica, que me miraba atónita —es tu regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. ¿Qué clase de campeona no posee una Mega-Evolución? Gracias a mí, y a esta Charizardita, la Campeona de Kanto, Leaf, jamás será destronada de su puesto. Ni siquiera por tu inmaduro amigo: ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Blue —respondió con un leve rubor en las mejillas —y no es ningún inmaduro. La última vez que me enfrenté a él, estuvo a punto de ahogar a mi Charizard. No sé quién inventó esa estúpida cláusula de "Sólo el entrenador puede sustituir a su Pokémon"

—Como sea —dije cambiando de tema — ¿No te mueres de ganas de probarla? Podrías combatir contra mí y Lucario, apuesto a que los aplastaríamos en un momento —me burlé con el objetivo de que aceptara.

Las manos me temblaban un poco cuando me alejé a zancadas de la posición de Leaf, y me las llevaba al cinturón, donde se encontraba la Pokéball de mi viejo amigo. Volveríamos a intentar la megaevolución: si todo se salía de control, como era usual, el experimentado Charizard de mi amiga se encargaría de manejar la situación. No había nada que temer.

— ¡Sal, Lucario! —grité con emoción, mientras las olas heladas rompían en la oscura playa iluminada sólo por el resplandor de la luna.

— ¡Te necesito, Charizard! —replicó mi amiga de pelo castaño, sin dudarlo. La pesada figura del tipo fuego cayó, haciendo temblar la arena.

— ¿Estás lista? —pregunté con sorna.

—Nunca estuve más preparada —replicó con una sonrisa.

Al unísono, ambas levantamos nuestras piedras activadoras en el aire, que despidieron unos rayos hacia nuestros compañeros de batalla: luego de unos segundos, éstos se habían convertido en sus avanzadas formas. Ante un llamado de Leaf, su Charizard atacó a una velocidad impresionante, cruzando sus patas en una poderosa Garra Dragón, que intercepté mandándolo a volar con un Puño Incremento. Dando un arco hacia atrás, mi oponente contraatacó en un ágil Golpe Aéreo, que impactó en el costado de mi Pokemon y lo envió rodando en dirección al agua, del que se levantó velozmente. Pero al salir del agua, Lucario ya no era el mismo… sus ojos se le salían de las órbitas, su pelaje se erizaba por completo sin importar que estuviera empapado, y temblaba descontroladamente, con sus orbes fijas en su oponente, y una sed de sangre en su mirada. Intenté regresarlo a su Pokéball, pero el rayo rojizo simplemente rebotó en su cuerpo.

— ¡Ten cuidado, Leaf! —quise advertirle, pero era demasiado tarde. Lucario corría hacia el Charizard sin detenerse, sin oír mis gritos. Observé como el Pokémon de Leaf alzaba el vuelo para esquivarlo, dejando completamente vulnerable a mi amiga.

Y entonces atacó. El poderoso Combate Cercano impactó sin piedad en el rostro de mi amiga, desfigurándola por completo. Podía ver, incluso en la distancia en que me encontraba, gotas de sangre que salpicaban en todas direcciones y manchaban la arena. El rugido de Charizard, dolido de venganza, se dejó oír mientras cargaba con furia hacia el agresor de su entrenadora, mas eso sólo empeoró las cosas. Con un ágil salto, Lucario pateó la cabeza de su oponente en dirección al suelo… y en dirección a Leaf, la cual fue aplastada por todo el peso de su inicial.

Comencé a retroceder, horrorizada, sin embargo mi Pokemon me oyó. No escuchó mis llamados, ni mis súplicas. No recordó el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos. Corriendo desenfrenadamente hacia mí, partió su Ataque Óseo por la mitad…

— ¿Lucario? —murmuré, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sentí el impacto. Uno de sus afilados huesos atravesó mi estómago, causándome un dolor insoportable. Caí de rodillas. La última imagen que mis ojos verían sería la descontrolada mirada de mi compañero, mientras su otra arma se dirigía inevitablemente hacia mi sien...

 _...Jamás debí haber jugado con los secretos de la Mega-Evolución._


	3. Riesgos y Recompensas

Segunda parte del conjunto de 4 drabbles de Noviembre. He decidido conectar las cuatro historias, y hacer una especie de mini-fic, al estilo "22 Historias Cortas sobre Springfield"

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Nintendo, Game Freak, Satoshi Tajiri, etc... y yo no obtengo ningún beneficio económico al realizar esto.

Advertencias: ¡Ninguna en este capítulo!

Nota: Estas historias son publicadas con el objetivo de participar del reto ¡Nodrabliembre! (sufro cada vez que lo escribo) del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak"

* * *

 ** _Riesgos y Recompensas - Serena & Yvonne_**

Un nuevo día amanecía en Ciudad Coumarine. Me levanté de mi cama y corrí las cortinas de nuestra suite en el Centro Pokémon, feliz al recordar lo que los próximos días tenían preparado para mí. Con la nueva victoria de Ash, sumaban ya cuatro las medallas en su poder. La próxima batalla sería contra Clemont; él y Bonnie habían partido esa misma noche en dirección a Ciudad Lumiose con el objetivo de preparar el gimnasio y entrenar para cuando llegue Ash.

Me vestí con mis nuevos atuendos, me acicalé y bajé hacia el comedor, donde mi amigo se encontraba con sus Pokémon, comiendo sin parar. Me senté a su lado, lo saludé con una sonrisa estúpida, y me dediqué a escuchar las noticias. La sexy reportera y miembro del Alto Mando, Malva, hablaba con seriedad bajo sus redondos anteojos de cristal anaranjado.

— Lamentamos informar el fallecimiento de nuestra más nueva integrante del grupo de Líderes de Gimnasio —comentaba, mientras yo sentía como mi estómago caía hasta el piso. —Korrina, líder del Gimnasio Shalour, fue encontrada muerta ayer a las 5:42 horas por su abuelo, junto con una prestigiosa entrenadora de Kanto, que se encuentra en estado crítico. Todavía no tenemos noticias de cual pudo haber sido la causa, y esperamos que la joven afectada pueda darnos más detalles. En otras noticias…

Ambos nos quedamos impactados por la noticia, que fue interrumpida por un grito: al darnos la vuelta, sentí como si me hubiera visto en un espejo. Dos jóvenes de nuestra edad, vestidos de la misma forma que nosotros, habían estado observando la televisión de pie, a nuestro lado.

—¡Es horrible! ¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho? —comentaba la chica, que llevaba un doble exacto de mi antiguo atuendo. A modo de respuesta, el chico se limitó a abrazarla, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

—¿Acaso ustedes conocían a Korrina? —comentó Ash a mi lado, con la voz ronca.

—Ambos peleamos contra ella hace un par de días —replicó el joven de pie. Jamás creí que nadie pudiera hacerle daño, era una chica tan simpática…

Nos presentamos ante los entrenadores, de nombres Xavier e Yvonne. Al igual que Ash, habían obtenido ya cuatro medallas, e iban de camino hacia Lumiose por la ruta 13, al haber escuchado las noticias de que Clemont había vuelto y estaba aceptando retadores. Acordamos viajar juntos hasta la capital, y nos pusimos en marcha inmediatamente.

Pasamos una agradable tarde por los bellos caminos que comunicaban ambas ciudades; allí fue donde realizamos que los dos jóvenes eran una pareja reciente: caminaban tomados de la mano, se susurraban cosas al oído y se daban uno que otro beso cuando no los mirábamos. A Ash parecía no importarle en absoluto, pero a mí me ponía sumamente nerviosa, y sentía cierta envidia de su relación.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo están juntos? —la súbita pregunta de mi amigo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Sólo un par de semanas —replicó Yvonne, con una sonrisa en sus labios. —¿Y ustedes?

—Oh no, nosotros somos amigos desde pequeños —me apresuré a responder, bajando la cabeza y sintiéndome el blanco de todas sus miradas. —Sí… sólo amigos —me repetí en voz baja, con un poco de rabia.

Horas más tarde, comenzó a atardecer y supimos que era hora de hacer una pausa. Acampamos en un claro entre los árboles, y con ayuda de Yvonne preparamos una ensalada con bayas de los alrededores y sobrantes del almuerzo. Mientras Ash y Xavier entrenaban para su próxima batalla, la joven me encaró en voz baja, para no llamar la atención.

—Sé lo que estás pasando. Sé lo que se siente amar sin ser correspondida. —la miré fijamente a los ojos: éramos tan parecidas… —Si quieres un consejo, deja de ser tan cobarde. Aprovecha esta misma noche, métete en su carpa y declárate. Es lo que yo hice, y mira lo felices que estamos ahora.

—¡Simplemente no puedo! —respondí con impotencia. —¿Qué pasaría si lo espanto? No quiero terminar nuestro viaje de la peor manera: aún me queda mucho tiempo con él.

—Si nunca lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás. _El que no arriesga no gana, Serena._

* * *

 _Era arriesgado. Era imprudente. No era propio de mí. Pero debía hacerlo, por el bien de ambos._

Salí de mi carpa con determinación, sólo para encontrarme a Ash con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol, mirando las estrellas pensativamente. La situación era incluso mejor de lo que me esperaba.

—Tampoco puedes dormir, ¿eh? —Preguntó el chico, desperezándose —Estaba pensando en Korrina. No puedo creer que esté... _muerta_.

—Sí… a veces, nuestros seres queridos pueden abandonarnos sin que podamos decirles lo mucho que los queremos —dije crípticamente. Al parecer las palabras hicieron efecto en el chico, que se quedó mirándome con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—¿Sabes por qué te regalé ese lazo? —preguntó de golpe. Al negarle incómodamente con la cabeza, respondió. —Pensé que haría juego con tus ojos. Y de todas formas, sabía que le darías un buen uso.

—Te quiero, Ash. —solté imprudentemente, mas sin pensármelo dos veces, mirándolo con seriedad.

—Yo también te quiero. ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! —respondió inocentemente, regalándome una amable sonrisa.

Oh, pero yo ya tenía un plan previsto para esa pared conocida como "zona de amigos". Extendí los brazos y me eché hacia adelante, sellando sus labios con los míos en un beso apasionado. Mientras observaba como sus ojos se abrían de par en par por la sorpresa, chasqueé mis dedos en su espalda, dándole una señal a mi Sylveon. Este apareció saltando, y emitió un dulce Bostezo que acabó con la consciencia del azabache en cuestión de segundos.

—Bien hecho, _Vuivui_ —le agradecí en voz baja, regresándola a su Pokéball.

Deposité a Ash con cuidado en el mullido césped, y con la oscuridad como cómplice, regresé las ropas de Serena a su carpa y me desaté el largo pelo escondido bajo su gorro. Jamás hubiera diseñado un mejor plan. Éramos como dos gotas de agua: la estatura, el color de ojos, la voz… todo. El chico jamás se daría cuenta que había sido besado por mí, y ése era el paso que Serena necesitaba para romper el hielo: que su amigo supiera sus sentimientos hacia él.

—Yvonne, eres una genia —me felicité a mi misma, regresando a mi carpa radiante. Sólo esperaba que Xavier jamás se enterara de esto…

 _…Porque a veces, es una la que debe arriesgar para que otros puedan ganar._

* * *

 **Xavier e Yvonne son "X" e "Y" respectivamente, de los cómics. Como usar iniciales en lugar de nombres es bastante anticlimático, decidí darle a X su nombre en el doblaje francés: ahí tienen de donde rayos saqué Xavier. Espero que les haya gustado ese giro argumental del final, porque estoy harta de tantas historias de Amourshipping EXACTAMENTE IGUALES. ¡Hasta la semana que viene!**


	4. ¡Bienvenido a Lumiose!

_Penúltima parte de estas cuatro historias de Noviembre. ¡Nos acercamos al final!_

 _Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Nintendo, Game Freak, Satoshi Tajiri, etc... y yo no obtengo ningún beneficio económico al realizar esto._

 _Advertencias: Nada raro por aquí, además de un poco de lenguaje vulgar._

 _Nota: Estas historias son publicadas con el objetivo de participar del reto ¡Nodrabliembre! (maten al que nombró este reto) del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak"_

* * *

 **¡Bienvenido a Lumiose! - Blue & Bonnie**

No iba a esperarla más. Estaba harto de perder contra ella, de ver su sonrisa de petulancia cada vez que su Charizard vencía a mi Blastoise. ¿Cómo rayos lo lograba, aun teniendo la desventaja de tipos? Mi mapa interregional decía que aún estábamos lejos, pero estaba anocheciendo. La lejana luz de una gran torre me indicó que estaba cerca de un pueblo.

— ¡Bienvenido a ciudad Lumiose, la capital de Kalos! —me saludó una niña de ojos azules desde una banca cercana, luego de que aterrizara ágilmente de mi Pidgeot. No tenía tiempo para pasar por el Centro Pokémon, así que le lancé una baya Zidra, que engulló con gusto.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no soy de por aquí? —le pregunté con desconfianza. La chica se limitó a reír.

— Principalmente, por tu horrible forma de vestir—me soltó, mirándome de arriba abajo—Deberías visitar la boutique de Lumiose, aunque con esos harapos, lo más probable es que ni siquiera te dejen entrar. Y por otra parte, porque estabas volando en un Pidgeot, sin mega-evolucionar— hizo una pausa, aguantando la risa—Parece que hubieras vivido en la vieja y anticuada Kanto toda tu vida.

— Pues sí, soy de "la vieja y anticuada" Kanto, y soy el nieto del profesor Pokémon más famoso de la región, así como el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Viridian: Blue Oak— dije con presunción.

Me esperaba que me reconociera. Que se intimidara. Que me tratara con más respeto. Que equivocado estaba.

— Oh, sí. Y yo soy la líder de gimnasio de Lumiose, y la nieta del profesor Sycamore: Bonnie— respondió con sorna, imitándome: obviamente no me creía— Por cierto, ¿cuántos Pokémon dice la gente de por allí que existen?— continuó burlándose, y empezó a imitar la voz de mi abuelo, de forma dolorosamente acertada— ¿Ciento cincuenta? ¡Oh no, espera; creo que hay uno más que no hemos descubierto!

— Maldita niña estúpida...

La rabia me impulsó a alzarle la mano, pero súbitamente, de su bolso salió un diminuto ratón anaranjado, que embistió contra mi pecho, dándome una ligera descarga eléctrica. Solté un grito, retrocediendo, mientras la niña atrapaba su Pokémon en el aire

— ¡Dile a tu mini-Pikachu que se controle!— exclamé, con los pelos en punta por la estática.

— Él sólo quería saludarte —respondió calmándolo: afortunadamente no se había percatado de lo que había estado a punto de hacer— Y no es un Pikachu, es un Dedenne— hizo una pausa, y sus ojos se iluminaron súbitamente— ¡Pikachu! Sí, Ash también es de Kanto; quizá lo conoces: es de Pueblo Paleta.

— No conozco a ningún Ash, y eso que yo también soy de Paleta —le respondí de malhumor—La única persona que estoy buscando es una chica llamada Leaf. ¿Por casualidad no la has visto? Pelo castaño, gorro blanco, bastante linda… La última frase la dije inconscientemente, y noté como inmediatamente me ponía rojo como un tomate.

— ¡Oh, no me digas que estás buscando a tu novia! —Dijo vivazmente; la niña era más lista de lo que pensaba— No, ninguna chica de Kanto ha pasado por aquí que yo sepa. Gracias al cielo; me habría dado un ataque con solo ver lo que llevaba puest-…

— ¡BONNIE! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hables con extraños?— exclamó una voz a mis espaldas, tan súbitamente que reaccioné sacando a mi inicial de su Pokéball, y colocándome detrás de él.

Sin embargo, al verlo retroceder con su enorme mochila y caer ridículamente de espaldas como una tortuga ante mi intimidante amigo, supe que no era ninguna amenaza. Sólo era un chico, un poco más joven que yo, de rasgos muy similares a los de aquella niña Bonnie. Regresé a mi Blastoise, me disculpé del chico, ayudándolo a levantarse, y me presenté. Con la diferencia que esta vez el chico sí me creyó.

— Así que un líder de gimnasio…— dijo riendo por lo bajo y acomodándose los anteojos, que destellaron— pues permíteme presentarme. ¡Soy Clemont, el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose! Y ella es mi hermana Bonnie —agregó rápidamente, al ver la mirada asesina que su hermana le había lanzado— Soy un especialista de los tipo eléctrico, y no- —iba a continuar, pero el cansancio y la desesperación de no tener idea del paradero de Leaf me ganaron

— ¡No me importa una mierda quiénes son!— exclamé, y ambos se pararon en seco, ofendidos — ¡Sólo quiero saber dónde está mi nov…, digo, mi amiga Leaf!

—Con esa actitud no irás a ningún lado, chico Kanto —dijo la niña, haciendo una mueca por detrás de su hermano. Sin embargo, los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par.

— Tu amiga Leaf... ¿De Kanto?— dijo Clemont, lentamente. Asentí con ansiedad: ¿Qué rayos significaba esa mirada de terror en los ojos del joven?

 _Acompáñame._

 _(...)_

* * *

— ¡Leaf!— exclamé horrorizado al verla en una camilla, cubierta de vendas y con la cara llena de moratones.

— Te has tomado tu tiempo, Blue —respondió forzando una dolorosa sonrisa.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, la abracé y la besé. Sonreí por mis adentros al ver que era correspondido por ella: había estado tan cerca de perderla…

— En eso seguro también te habrás tomado tu tiempo, ¿verdad Blue? —Dijo Bonnie con sorna, mientras miraba con curiosidad una tarjeta que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche— "Leaf, Pueblo Paleta, ocho medallas, campeona de Kanto…— citó leyéndola—… ¿¡CAMPEONA DE KANTO!?"— Exclamó, y me miró con un extraño brillo en los ojos— Al parecer no eras tan estúpido como me pensaba, amigo mío…

— ¡Bonnie, no seas maleducada! —Exclamó su hermano; pero la niña tenía respuestas para todo.

— Deberías aprender de él, Clemont—dijo con una sonrisa— A Diantha le encanta la Torre Prisma. ¿Te imaginas si te casaras con ella?

Mientras los hermanos peleaban, y la niña reía a carcajadas, Leaf se enderezó sobre su cama. Creí que iba a darme un beso en la mejilla, pero sus labios se dirigieron a mi oreja izquierda.

 _Debemos volver a la Cueva Espejismo. De inmediato._

* * *

 **Es realmente difícil seguir una historia teniendo que saltar de géneros cada capítulo. Tener a mi ventaja el último capítulo con el género "misterio" es lo que me impulsó a conectar las historias. ¡Vuelvan el próximo lunes para saber el desenlace de esta historia! Y como siempre, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla.**


	5. Espejismo

Última parte de mis cuatro Drabbles de Noviembre. Jamás pensé que podría hacerlos todos a tiempo.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Nintendo, Game Freak, Satoshi Tajiri, etc... y yo no obtengo ningún beneficio económico al realizar esto.

Advertencias: Nada raro, no se preocupen.

Nota: Estas historias son publicadas con el objetivo de participar del reto ¡Nodrabliembre! (sufro cada vez que lo escribo) del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak"

* * *

 **Espejismos – Alain**

Ya casi estaba por llegar. La Cueva Espejismo, el extraño lugar de Kalos en el que las dimensiones conectaban entre sí, como una especie de telaraña formada por las rocas reflectantes; no debía perder el tiempo. Como si de un jinete se tratase, indiqué a mi Charizard que disminuyera la altitud, y entramos como un alud en una abertura en la roca viva. Sin embargo, no estábamos solos.

— ¿Quién demonios te dio permiso a irrumpir de esa manera tan agresiva?— dijo un joven de cabellos castaños, al que ignoré completamente. ¡No podía creer que la hubiera encontrado tan rápido!

— ¿Acaso saben en qué lío te has metido al explorar estas cuevas?— dije furioso, encarando a la joven a su lado, la cual me miró con extrañeza.

— No me molestaría una presentación— dijo con sorna— Soy Leaf, Campeona de Kanto, y él es mi… amigo Blue, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian.

— Mi nombre es Alain, y es lo que menos importa ahora. Deben regresar a su dimensión. De inmediato— ordené.

— Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que somos de otra dimensión? —preguntó Blue.

— Tu amiga apareció en las noticias, presentada como "una prestigiosa entrenadora de Kanto". Mientras estabas inconsciente en tu cuarto, se filtró la noticia de que eras la campeona de allí. ¿Sabes cuál es el problema? Que yo sí conozco al campeón de Kanto, y no eres tú. Eso sólo nos deja dos opciones: o eres una mentirosa muy hábil, o eres de otra dimensión. Lo ideal sería creer que mientes, pero esto ha pasado numerosas veces en Kalos ya, y es algo sumamente preocupante. Jugar con el tiempo y el espacio altera el movimiento de las placas tectónicas de la Tierra. Es un concepto un poco complicado, pero lo único que traerá será muerte y destrucción. La Torre Prisma se ha resquebrajado hace poco. Es inminente que regresen. Ahora.

Regresé a mi Charizard a su Pokéball, y miré hacia el bosque. Dónde rayos se habían metido... estaban debajo nuestro hace unos minutos. Súbitamente, un viento cálido invadió mis pulmones, y un fantástico ciervo de grandes astas coloridas apareció, siendo montado por dos chicos un poco más jóvenes que yo.

— Regresa, _Xerxer_ — dijo la chica, dirigiendo un rayo de luz rojiza al Pokémon, y se volteó a vernos. Disculpen la demora; Xerneas es un poco extraño, y todavía no sé controlarlo muy bien.

Súbitamente, mi holomisor recibió una llamada. Apreté apresuradamente todos los botones a mi alcance para atenderlo, pues no quería que escucharan el tono de llamada que Manon había grabado para mí. Bajo las risas disimuladas de Leaf e Yvonne, proyecté la imagen del profesor Sycamore en una pared.

— ¿Están los cuatro contigo?— preguntó jovialmente, y yo asentí.

—Muy bien. Deben escuchar atentamente todo lo que digo, y seguirlo al pie de la letra. Su cambio de dimensión está originando una gran inestabilidad de la tierra. Sin embargo, eso no lo solucionará; cualquier modificación que hayan hecho en este mundo, ya sea algo tan mínimo como tirar una piedra o recoger una manzana de un árbol, deberán replicarlo en su mundo. Sé que es difícil— dijo, al ver como los ojos de Leaf se llenaban de lágrimas —pero estamos hablando de salvar miles de vidas. Korrina lo hubiera querido así, y ella jamás se enterará hasta que sea muy tarde. Lo siento mucho. Y en cuanto a ustedes lo mismo, Xavier e Yvonne. Les deseo la mejor de mis suertes. ¡Au revoir!

— ¿Estás bien, Y?— preguntó Xavier, pues la chica había empezado a temblar de nerviosismo al escuchar las palabras del profesor.

— Supongo… que si debemos repetir todo al pie de la letra, hay algo que debo confesarte— dijo Yvonne abochornada.

Mientras los dos jóvenes conversaban en voz baja, apagué el holomisor y me dirigí a Blue, que confortaba a la chica abrazándola; sus ojos verdes me miraban penetrantes mientras me acercaba a ella, a la cual abrazó con más fuerza.

— ¿Tú que miras?— me espetó con malhumor, y reprimí una sonrisa. Era tan similar a Gary Oak. Había tenido el honor de conocerlo cuando él y su abuelo visitaron el laboratorio.

— No pueden llevar nada que hayan recogido de este mundo. Leaf sabe de qué estoy hablando— dije, mirando a la llorosa chica, en cuyo cuello brillaba una piedra multicolor: una piedra activadora.

— No quiero deshacerme de él. Es el último recuerdo de Korrina que me queda— dijo con la voz tomada.

— Siento que tengas que pasar por esto nuevamente— dije, intentando mantener la calma— Korrina te estará esperando en tu mundo, con exactamente el mismo regalo. Sin embargo… quizá puedas salvarla— dije, y sus ojos se iluminaron de golpe— quizá una sola vida, entre tantas millones, no afecte con gravedad a nuestro mundo. O quizás sí. De ti depende hacer lo correcto.

Mientras ella me entregaba su piedra activadora y su Charizardita, un súbito grito ocasionó que numerosos Zubat salieran de la cueva, aterrorizados.

— ¿¡QUE BESASTE A QUIÉN!? —exclamó Xavier con los ojos como platos.

— ¡Éramos malditamente iguales, X!— se quejó la chica, arrepentida. —Además, ¿Cómo rayos se supone que sabría lo que eso iba a acarrear? Te prometería no hacerlo de nuevo, pero dadas las circunstancias…

— Es hora— interrumpí, y los dos se quedaron mirándome como idiotas— No vine aquí a escuchar sus discusiones adolescentes. El portal se está abriendo.

En efecto, una de las piedras cerca de nosotros comenzaba a brillar intensamente. Al observar detenidamente, podía verse al otro lado la pared de la cueva, sin embargo, nosotros no estábamos reflejados. Definitivamente eso no era un espejo, era un camino a un mundo paralelo.

—Cuida la mega-piedra —dijo Leaf, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Lo haré. ¡Váyanse ya!— grité, con los pelos al viento por la energía que comenzaba a desprender la brillante roca.

Los cuatro jóvenes atravesaron la piedra sólida, dejándome solitario en la oscura cueva. Suspiré de alivio, girando la piedra-llave entre mis dedos con la espalda apoyada en la fresca pared. Al menos había recibido una recompensa por todo esto; ahora podré devolverle a Lyssandre la suya. Sin embargo, mientras pensaba en eso, súbitamente la piedra se redujo a polvo, y con ella la Charizardita.

 _Porque a veces el destino, ya sea de una vida humana como de un simple grano de arena, es inevitable._

* * *

 **Este capítulo termina como un crossover entre anime, manga y juegos, fiel a las reglas del desafío. Para los que hayan quedado un poco confusos:**

 **-Korrina, Alain, Ash, Serena, Bonnie y Clemont (Anime)**

 **-Leaf y Blue (Juegos: Basados en un post-game de mi partida de Rojo Fuego)**

 **-Xavier e Yvonne (manga)**

 **Todo esto ocurre cronológicamente entre la cuarta y quinta medalla de Ash en Kalos. Alain tiene la megapiedra de Lyssandre, sin embargo aún no es suya; Bonnie estaba un poco en el medio, así que la fleté con Clemont, y Xavier e Yvonne están mezclados con Kalm y Serena de los juegos, juntando medallas y todo eso. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo quemándome la cabeza para conectar personajes e historias, y nos veremos en la próxima. Un saludo!**

 **PD: La mega-piedra se deshace por una razón: ¿Será que se rompió por la muerte de Korrina en el otro mundo? ¿O quizá Leaf nunca la visitó, salvando a Korrina? Eso explicaría por qué Alain no puede tener la mega-piedra. Leaf jamás la obtuvo en su mundo, por lo tanto jamás pudo habérsela entregado a él. Siempre quise hacer un final abierto :P**


	6. Pasado y Presente

_Escribo esto a las apuradas porque me estoy quedando sin tiempo. Historia participante del reto "Beyond Our Limits", del Foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak._

 _Las temáticas son: Iris/Bofetada/"Yo me opongo a esta boda"/Eevee. Fue bastante divertido hacerlo, y espero más retos de este estilo :D_

* * *

 ** _Pasado y Presente - Iris_**

Era un día magnífico, ideal para un día tan especial. Solamente ellos podrían haber elegido como fecha un día en medio del verano, y haberse salvado de las tormentas que arreciaban Unova durante todo diciembre. Pero no podía negarlo, su idea era impecable: Casarse durante la primera quincena del mes, y de esa forma pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo de Luna de Miel juntos, sin nadie que los molestara. Touko y N sí que iban a divertirse de lo lindo en Ciudad Anistar.

Al parecer mientras que, apoyada en una barra de bebidas al aire libre, mi mente se imaginaba más y más escenas románticas poco aptas para menores, la expresión en mi rostro adquiría un aspecto cada vez más estúpido, que fue interrumpido sorpresivamente por un pequeño zorro de color castaño. Éste saltó desesperadamente, tirando todas las bebidas a su paso y derramando el whiskey de fuego que tenía en las manos directamente en mi vestido de gala, dejándome una enorme mancha de color sangre a la altura del pecho.

— ¡Eevee, regresa! —gritaba una voz aguda, mientras el aterrorizado Pokémon descendía, con los ojos desorbitados, para terminar escondiéndose... justo entre mis piernas, debajo del amplio arco que formaba mi vestido al caer en dirección al suelo.

Alcé al Eevee con cuidado, que no dejaba de temblar, y me dirigí con un poco de resentimiento a su descuidada entrenadora: una chica de la misma edad que yo, de pelo castaño claro y con un fantástico habillé color frambuesa que ceñía sus caderas y una fedora a juego.

— ¡Lo siento muchísimo!— exclamó la joven, recibiendo de mis manos al Pokémon y guardándolo sin dilación en su Pokéball. —Eevee se me escapó de las manos cuando aquella chica rockera comenzó a afinar su guitarra. Mira tu vestido...

—No te preocupes, se secará enseguida— la tranquilicé con una sonrisa— Tengo una rara tendencia a terminar hecha un desastre a cada rato. Además no es tu culpa, no te agobies.

Conversando un poco con la joven, me enteré de que su nombre era Serena, y que no conocía a ninguno de los novios; ella solo estaba aquí por amigos en común. Al menos yo había tenido la suerte de haberme cruzado en el camino del misterioso aunque apuesto N, pero eso no importaba mucho. Lo que sí importaba era la voz que escuché un segundo después, la cual me dejó paralizada.

— ¡Iris!— esa voz de niño era inconfundible… Era Ash! Habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto.

El impulso de alegría de volver a ver a mi viejo amigo fue tan grande, que corrí hacia él y le di un abrazo que casi nos tira a ambos al suelo.

— ¿Dónde rayos has estado todo este tiempo?— le pregunté con una sonrisa, mientras me reacomodaba el vestido, y lo miraba se arriba a abajo: estaba igual que siempre.

—De aventuras en Kalos, con un puñado de amigos— respondió jovialmente, y sus ojos se enfocaron repentinamente en la mancha rojiza que tenía en el vestido— Oye, tienes una mancha, dejame limpiarla— dijo, tomando un pañuelo de tela de una mesa para invitados, y desplegándolo.

Sin embargo, cuando lo apoyó en mi pecho, con la intención de frotarlo, el instinto se adelantó a mi cerebro: en un destello le solté una bofetada con la parte delantera de mi mano, que lo tiró contra la barra de bebidas. Inmediatamente, y muy avergonzada, me acerqué a pedirle disculpas, cuando aquella chica Serena me encaró con fiereza, extendiéndo sus brazos entre Ash y yo.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema?— me soltó sumamente enojada— ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?

Quise responderle que no había sido mi intención, pero la carcajada de Ash me sorprendió.

—Sigues igual de ágil que siempre, ¿no es cierto Iris?— exclamó el chico, entre risas. —No te preocupes, Serena. Es una vieja amiga— añadió, mientras la chica miraba con preocupación su mejilla izquierda, en la cual le había dejado marcados mis dedos.

— ¡Lo siento muchísimo!— le dije rápidamente, mirando con recelo a la chica de Kalos; a pesar de su apariencia inocente, sin duda era una chica que sabía defenderse por si misma.

—No pasa nada— respondió el chico con una sonrisa. ¿Ustedes se conocen? Ella es Serena. Ambos estamos viajando por Kalos, pero ella quiere ser actriz...

(...)

* * *

(...)

—...Y así, como dos almas gemelas, mi deber unirlos en sagrado matrimonio.— El cura carraspeó un poco, al parecer molesto— Natural Gropius, ¿acepta por esposa a la señorita Touko White, para amarla y respetarla en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto— contestó solemnemente el joven de pelos esmeraldas, que se encontraba un tanto extraño, vestido de traje.

—De la misma manera— continuó el cura— ¿Acepta la señorita Touko White por esposo al señor Natural Gropius, para amarlo y respetarlo en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto— respondió la joven con una sonrisa, apretando la mano de N.

—Por último, si existe alguien que se oponga a esta boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

— ¡YO ME OPONGO!— gritó una voz aguda desde la lejanía. Mientras todo el mundo se daba vuelta para ver el origen del grito, pude observar como una niña de pelo rubio corría a toda velocidad, y se arrodillaba al frente de Touko, la cual la miró desconcertada— Señorita, ¿no preferiría usted casarse con mi hermano?

— ¡BONNIE! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso? ¡Esto es algo importante!— un chico, que a juzgar por su color de ojos y pelo era su hermano, la alzó de repente, y se la llevó a rastras, rojo como un tomate, mientras todo el mundo reía, y el ambiente volvía a la normalidad.

—Ejem— carraspeó el cura, y se impuso el silencio— Entonces, por el poder que me confiere nuestro Dios, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

No hizo falta aclararlo, pues la chica no perdió un instante en girarse y plantarle un apasionado beso en la boca, que N aceptó con gusto, mientras en lo alto, numerosos fuegos artificiales comenzaban a estallar. Sin embargo no fue el espectáculo de luces lo más sorprendente de la noche, sino ver a Ash y a Serena, inconscientemente tomados de la mano, mirando boquiabiertos los fuegos. Porque quizás, tan solo quizás, mi amigo no era tan infantil después de todo.

* * *

 **Uff, llegué con lo justo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, siento que lo hice un poco apurada, pero me gustó como quedó al final. Hasta la próxima!**


	7. El Último Grupo

Hola. Soy Silver. Reviví de entre los muertos, con una historia de 3 capítulos que hice en una noche en vela, mientras tendría que estar estudiando Microeconomía.

La idea surgió de una charla con mis primos, una tarde aburridos en nuestra casa de campo. Hay una gran influencia de ellos en la historia, así que quizá sea un poco más cruda de lo habitual.

 **Esta es mi historia:** P _articipante del reto "Rehaciendo Clichés" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak"_

 **Lo de siempre:** Los personajes no son míos, nadie se lucra haciendo esto. Es simplemente el arte de escribir.

 **Advertencias :** Calificación M. Hay sangre, violencia extrema y muerte de los personajes. No digan que no se los advertí.

 **Admins:** Siempre piolas, ayudando en lo que sea. Sus retos están copados- Alex, todavía me debes mi one-shot.

* * *

 ** _El Último Grupo_**

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

Había crecido en Ciudad Carmín, escuchando las fantásticas historias de una guerra de hace tres mil años, sucedida en Kalos. Mi abuela era la encargada de contármela, como un inocente cuento para niños. Cuando la escuchaba, por las noches antes de irme a dormir, me parecía fascinante: tan fascinante que, apenas cumplí los dieciocho años, logré a anotarme en el ejército de Kanto. Rápidamente escalé posiciones, debido a mi increíble imagen autoritaria, mi respeto hacia mi patria y mi dedicación. Fue en el año 1991 cuando mi mundo se fue a la mismísima mierda.

Se habían sentado las bases de una guerra contra Johto. Se trataba de una simple misión de conquista, con el objetivo de tomar pueblos olvidados en el tiempo, como Ciudad Ekruteak y Olivine, para añadirlos a nuestra región. Pero todo salió mal. Por muy pacífica y amante de la naturaleza que parezca, la tranquila Johto no tenía nada de tranquila. Sus terroríficos y desconocidos tipos Siniestro desbarataron todos nuestros planes, y todo por culpa del maldito e ignorante Profesor Oak. ¿En qué momento se encargó de expandir ese ridículo rumor de que sólo existían ciento cincuenta Pokémon? La cuadrilla de Sabrina fracasó estrepitosamente y... ella jamás volvió a ser la misma.

Fue en ese momento, que Lance decidió actuar. Aprovechando su parentesco con Clair, una de las líderes de gimnasio de Johto, fue capaz de obtener muchísima información acerca de la misma. Si bien nos fue de gran ayuda, sólo yo fui quien vio a la mujer como realmente era: una vulgar y sucia traidora a su patria. Personas como ella merecían el peor de los castigos... pero Lance prohibió terminantemente atacar su asqueroso pueblito en las montañas. En cambio, a mí me enviaron a Goldenrod. Fui designado Teniente de mi cuadrilla, y tenía a más de cuatrocientas personas a mis órdenes. Debía ser un golpe rápido y sencillo, con el menor derramamiento de sangre posible. Viajaríamos en pequeños grupos de encubierto, a través del novedoso y veloz Magnetotrén, que estaba en su época de gloria en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, un día antes de viajar, cuando me encontraba en un hotel en Ciudad Azulona, recibí un correo desconocido. Temiendo una posible encomienda explosiva, le pedí ayuda a Sabrina, que se encontraba en su gimnasio, para que la revisara con sus poderes psíquicos.

—No es nada raro— respondió con sequedad, luego de extender su mano sobre el correo— Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo Pokémon y gente a la que llorar.

Quise consolarle, pero la chica había desaparecido. Solía ser tan simpática, tan alegre... Mientras abría la carta, me juré a mí mismo que no descansaría hasta descubrir quién le había hecho eso a Sabrina.

"Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín: Seré clara y concisa. Si viaja a Ciudad Goldenrod, encontrará cual es la verdadera forma que adopta la guerra. Esta no es un cuento para niños. Sólo usted puede cambiar el futuro para bien. Confío en usted, y en que será capaz de salvar más vidas de las que jamás podría haberse imaginado"

Estaba furioso. ¿Acaso esa persona se creía que iba a tragarme todas esas mentiras? Estuve a punto de tirarla a la basura, pero en su lugar, y sólo para regocijarme, tomé una pluma de la recepción del hotel, y escribí en el reverso de la hoja:

"Nadie jode con el Teniente Surge"

Escrito eso la guardé con fuerza, doblada y arrugada, en el box de correos, con la esperanza que le sea devuelta al gilipollas que la había mandado. Y me largué para Goldenrod; aunque mi cerebro había quedado allí en la carta. ¿Quien la había mandado? Y peor aún, ¿Cómo estaba al tanto de la misión encubierta? Sin embargo, no importaba mucho. El mensaje tenía los sellos de envío de Kanto, no de Johto. Seguramente sería el intento desesperado de alguien para detenerme. Lo que no sabía es que al Teniente Surge...

 _…Nadie lo detiene._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

El viaje hasta Goldenrod fue largo y tenso, por el mero temor a que nos descubran. La vigilancia había aumentado desde el golpe fallido que Sabrina había asestado en Ciudad Mahogany. Por suerte, Lance ya tenía todo previsto, y nuestras tarjetas de entrenador de Johto estaban perfectamente en orden. Los guardias de la estación de tren cayeron como bólidos. Envié un mensaje de respuesta a Azulona mediante un Spearow, y nos trasladamos en pequeños grupos hacia la ruta al norte de la ciudad. Debido a que Johto se encontraba en terreno montañoso, no nos fue difícil encontrar una cueva lo bastante amplia como para refugiarnos. En cuanto a los Pokémon salvajes, mi Raichu era más que un fiero oponente para ellos. Sólo le bastó un Rayo en dirección a la cueva para que los Ursaring salieran corriendo como Meowths aterrorizados.

Y entonces comenzó la espera. Obviamente, no podía enviarse un escuadrón completo por el tren sin que los de Johto sospecharan; sabíamos que eran unos idiotas, pero lo mejor no era arriesgarse.  
Todos los días llegaban entre veinte y treinta soldados, con piezas de armas de fuego, Pokémon y provisiones de contrabando. Y lo más curioso de todo, correo.

"Teniente Surge, Lider de Gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín: Su conducta no encaja con lo que había oído de usted. Le pido que deponga su actitud. No tiene por qué morir gente. Le hablo, desde el corazón de la mujer más humilde de todo Kanto. La guerra no beneficia a nadie"

Los mensajes llegaban día tras día, a pesar de que lo único que le respondía eran insultos que el Spearow mensajero enviaba de vuelta junto con la confirmación de llegada de cada escuadrón.

"Teniente Surge, Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín: Su amiga Sabrina sufrió las consecuencias de la guerra. No deje que eso le pase a usted, o a los jóvenes que se encuentran a sus órdenes"

"Teniente Surge, Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín: No me daré por vencida. Usted sabe que puede cambiar las cosas. Una nación unida por la paz. Deponga su actitud, y salvará almas inocentes"

Y así durante más de quince días. A partir de ese momento, decidí no responderle más: quizá así pensaría que las cartas se perderían en el camino. Y así fue. Los correos cesaron finalmente, hasta el día anterior al golpe. El mensaje llegó a primera hora de la mañana, junto con el último escuadrón.

"Teniente Surge, Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín: El día se acerca, y sólo puedo confiar en que hará lo correcto. Por favor, vuelva a casa sano y salvo. Una mujer que lo ama espera su llegada. Una mujer llamada Sabrina Whip.

¡Así que ella estaba detrás de todo esto! Sabrina, la misteriosa, psíquica, aunque agradable líder de gimnasio, era la encargada de tratar de hacerme cambiar de actitud. Leyendo la carta nuevamente, descubrí cuáles eran sus últimas intenciones: utilizando su belleza, su inteligencia y su elegante fuerza, trataba de persuadirme mediante el recurso frente al que cualquier hombre caería: el amor. Sin embargo, no contaba con que el amor a mi patria era más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Riendo entre dientes, escribí en el reverso de la hoja:

"Si su amor es tan fuerte como dice, señorita Sabrina, viaje a Johto esta misma noche. Estamos en la cueva al norte de Goldenrod. Sólo usted quiere detener esta guerra, así que dé la cara y deténgala por usted misma. La esperamos"

Envié la carta de regreso con el último escuadrón, y comencé a prepararme. Obviamente la chica no vendría; era simplemente una estratagema estúpida diseñada para minar mi determinación. Esperamos hasta el anochecer para descender a Goldenrod: nuestra primera parada sería la Torre de Radio, y posteriormente el Gimnasio. Sin embargo, cuando encabezamos la procesión hacia la ciudad, ocurrió lo imposible.

Una figura pequeña, de pelo largo, negro y lacio, y un sencillo vestido violáceo nos interceptó el paso.

 _Sabrina estaba ahí. Y no parecía contenta._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

—¿Por qué no quisiste escucharme, Surge?

Sabrina lloraba en silencio, parada en medio de la noche. Debido a las historias que rondaban en Kanto acerca de sus poderes psíquicos, los soldados que se encontraban a mi lado retrocedieron un poco.

—¿De qué hablas, Sabrina?— le pregunté con seguridad. Por mi mente pasó el recuerdo de la batalla perdida en Ekruteak. Seguramente su estabilidad mental no era perfecta; era un terreno peligroso, y más tratándose de una chica tan poderosa.

—Podrían haberse salvado vidas. Cientos de almas inocentes. Pero tenías que ser tan cerrado, Surge. Ahora pagarás las consecuencias.

Observé, aterrorizado, como sus ojos adquirían un destello maligno, y alzaba las dos manos. En un simple y veloz movimiento, una avalancha de rocas cayó sobre la entrada de la cueva. Debido a inesperada respuesta de la joven, sólo cinco o seis de mis soldados lograron huir de ella. Saltaron al exterior de la cueva, mientras una docena era aplastada por las rocas; el resto estaba a salvo, pero atrapados en el interior de la montaña.

Sentí una punzada de furia por los soldados caídos. Liberé a mi fiel Raichu de su Pokéball, y le ordené que enviara un Trueno hacia su dirección. Mi compañero cargó su ataque, y el Trueno cayó de los cielos unos segundos después, cegándonos por completo. Sin embargo, allí seguía la chica, inmóvil. ¿Por qué demonios no le había hecho nada?

— ¡Oh, por mi patria Kanto!— dijo una voz, imitándome con sorna— ¿Por qué el ataque de mi soldado Raichu no ha hecho nada? Yo te diré por qué.

En la oscuridad, y acompañado de al menos una docena de Pokémon fantasma, se encontraba un hombre de pelo rubio, ojos caídos y ropas sueltas de colores oscuros: se trataba del líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Ekruteak, Morty. Se paró al lado de Sabrina, sonriéndole, y ésta le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sucia traidora...

—Oh, mi noble Teniente— dijo Morty con arrogancia— no culpes a la chica, no es ninguna traidora. Al que deberías culpar es a mí, por experimentar el ataque de Maldición de mi Gengar en seres humanos.

Mi cabeza reaccionó de golpe. Sabrina estaba siendo manipulada. Si lograba hacerla volver en sí, tal vez... Podríamos salir de ésta vivos.

—¡SABRINA! ¡SABRINA POR FAVOR! ¿NO ME RECONOCES?— grité, con todas mis fuerzas —Soy Surge, de Ciudad Carmín. Por favor, ayúdame.

—¡SILENCIO, DESGRACIADO! — respondió la chica, con lágrimas en los ojos. ¡Es tu culpa que ahora toda esta gente vaya a morir!

Sus manos se cerraron en el aire, y sentí como una fuerzas invisible me aplastaba en el aire, inmovilizándome. Lo mismo sucedió con mi Raichu, que comenzó a retorcerse, intentando liberarse.

— Es muy tarde, Surge— continuó Morty —Su prodigiosa cabeza, sus memorias y recuerdos, están completamente jodidos. Ella piensa que tú eres el enemigo de Kanto, y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, excepto esperar que el efecto desaparezca. Desafortunadamente para ti, eso no sucederá esta noche.

Mi cabeza comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad, intentando encontrar una solución. Súbitamente, la encontré. Mis soldados fuera de la cueva. Estaban armados, y no sólo con Pokémon. Abrí la boca para vociferarles una orden, pero en cuanto giré la cabeza, supe que ninguno respondería. Estaban todos tumbados en el piso, con el reflejo de la luna en sus ojos cristalinos, abiertos de par en par. Muertos.

—¿Qué van a hacer con nosotros?— respondí en voz baja, aceptando la derrota.

—No te preocupes, Teniente. Usted estará a salvo, al igual que tu amiga Sabrina, aunque parece que ella tiene planes un poco más... oscuros, para tus soldados, como acabas de ver. Yo sólo estoy aquí por el trofeo de guerra.

Dicho esto, liberó a su Gengar de su Pokéball, y se acercó a mi Raichu.

—Gengar, usa Maldición en el soldado Raichu.

—¡NOOOOOOOO!

Pero era muy tarde. El afilado clavo de plata había perforado la cabeza de mi Raichu, el cual comenzó a chillar de dolor.

—¡BASTA! ¡DEJALO EN PAZ, NO TIENE LA CULPA!— grité. No podía soportar ver a mi Pokémon sufrir de esa manera.

Morty se acercó a mi cara, hasta estar a escasos centímetros de mí, sonriendo desquiciadamente.

—Entonces tú compartirás su dolor.

El golpe fue tan rápido que apenas alcancé a sentirlo; el golpe de otro clavo de plata, en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Inmediatamente, sentí los efectos de la Maldición. Era como si me quemaran cada centímetro del cuerpo con agua hirviendo. La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, y el dolor era tan intenso que comencé a perder el sentido, y tuve que cerrar los ojos. Fue en ese momento en el que descubrí que cuando el cuerpo se expone a un dolor inmenso, los nervios dejan de funcionar, y el dolor gradualmente desaparece. La montaña se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. Ni siquiera se oían los chillidos de mi Raichu.

—Abre los ojos, Teniente. Ábrelos.

Estando al borde del desfallecimiento, separé los párpados. Sabrina me había soltado, y ahora me encontraba en el piso, hecho un ovillo y encogido del dolor que mi cuerpo sufría, pero que mi cerebro ya no registraba.

— ¿Sabes cuáles son mis trofeos de guerra?— alcancé a oír a Morty— Las cabezas de los Pokémon de mis enemigos. Que duermas bien, Teniente Surge.

Intenté detenerlo, pero fue en vano. Lo único que pude ver antes de perder el conocimiento, fue una figura pequeña, de color anaranjado y con una cola larga caer en el piso a mi lado.

Mi Raichu... _sin cabeza._

Han pasado más de veinticinco años... Sin embargo, el recuerdo sigue vivo en mi mente cada noche. Capturé otro Pikachu en el Bosque Verde, y lo utilicé en todas mis batallas de gimnasio, como homenaje a mi compañero caído. Sabrina capturó un Abra en los alrededores de Ciudad Celeste, y lo entrenó al igual que yo, para honrar a su Alakazam, que había sufrido el mismo destino. La demencia de la chica desapareció tan sólo unos días después de que ella misma me llevara de rehén al Alto Mando, aun pensando que yo era un enemigo de Kanto. Afortunadamente, Agatha se encontraba allí, y descubrió inmediatamente los efectos de la maldición.

Mis soldados jamás regresaron a Kanto. Recuerdo haber hablado con Agatha del asunto, antes de que ésta falleciera. Me dijo que la gente bajo los efectos de la Maldición conserva los recuerdos de lo que hizo mientras su mente era manipulada. Sin embargo, en mi vida sería capaz de hacerle revivir esos recuerdos a Sabrina.

La guerra no es un juego. Los únicos que sobreviven a ella son los cobardes, los astutos y los dementes. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los años, siento que tanto yo, así como Sabrina...

 _...Pertenecemos al último grupo._

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, es corto y fácil de leer, y siguió, aunque vagamente, la regla del reto:

"Relación a distancia / No puede hacerse porque uno de los dos mintió sobre quien era en realidad"

Para los lentos. El que escribía las cartas era Morty, con el objetivo de saber donde se escondían Surge y sus soldados. Sabrina estaba completamente fuera de control por el ataque de Maldición.


	8. Noche Loca

_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak y Nintendo._

 _ **Advertencias:** Algún que otro tema para adultos. Nada explícito. Si no saben como funciona exactamente un embarazo, quizá no entiendan nada. Yo lo calificaría M (contenido no adecuado para adolescentes menores a 16 años) pero si estás cerca de esa edad, no deberías tener ningún problema._

 **Nota:** Este _fic participa del reto "Pokemon Global Tourney" del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak. La temática es "A se casa con B porque A está embarazada"._

* * *

 **Noche Loca**

 _Dawn_

La poderosa corriente invernal que arreciaba la ventana de mi departamento me despertó a los estornudos. Hecha un lío de extremidades y sábanas, y con el pelo completamente revuelto y enredado, me levanté rápidamente para cerrarla. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que mis manos tocaron el frío marco de la ventana para cerrarla, me di cuenta del grave error que había cometido. La cabeza me daba vueltas como nunca, las piernas me temblaban descontroladamente y el malestar en el estómago me hizo doblarme de dolor. Quise respirar profundamente un par de veces, pero sólo fue peor. Devolví sobre la alfombra persa que descansaba bajo mis pies, e inmediatamente comencé a sentirme un poco mejor, aunque muy débil. Me senté sobre el borde de la cama, y tomé dos de mis Pokéballs, que descansaban sobre la mesita de noche.

— Piplup, Lopunny… ¡Afuera! —dije débilmente, mientras las esferas hacían un chasquido al abrirse.

Ambos salieron con una cara de sueño inmensa, apenas pudiéndose mantener en pie. La Lopunny me miró un segundo, e inmediatamente se fue al baño de mi departamento, mientras mi Piplup se dio la vuelta rápidamente, abochornado, y miró con asco la alfombra persa, manchada de lo que posiblemente había sido la cena de la noche anterior.

— No me mires así —le reproché— y fíjate si puedes limpiarlo con un Rayo Burbuja. En cuanto a ti —le dije a mi Lopunny, que había regresado con un espejo de mano del baño— te agradecería inmensamente si me hicieras un café. Me has visto hacerlo miles de veces, a estas alturas tienes que saber cómo se hace.

A modo de respuesta, la Pokémon conejo sonrió, y me entregó el pequeño espejo. Estaba demacrada y pálida, y tardé un segundo en darme cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda. ¡Por eso mi Piplup me había dado vuelta la cara apenas me vio! Tomé una de las numerosas sábanas de mi cama, y la utilicé a modo de toalla para dirigirme al baño, mientras comía una galleta de salvado que mi Lopunny me había traído para que no me desmaye en la ducha.

Mientras me bañaba, con el vapor del agua caliente aliviando mis músculos helados, no paraba de pensar en qué demonios había sucedido la noche anterior. Despertar en tu cama sin tener idea de cómo habías llegado allí sólo significaba problemas, y más sabiendo la clase de persona que era.

Sí, una actriz reconocida como yo, saliendo a emborracharme con casi ya treinta años de edad era sencillamente carnada para periódicos. ¿Quién sabe que rayos había hecho, con quién había estado? Cerré los ojos con pesar, mientras me enjuagaba mi larga cabellera azulada, intentando recordar: fue imposible. Como última medida, al menos podría leer las revistas del espectáculo, o preguntarle a mi amiga Zoey… Sí, ella tendría que saber algo.

Al salir del baño, con una bata de algodón color rosa, una taza de café y bizcochos descansaban sobre la barra del comedor. Me senté a desayunar, sorprendida por la habilidad de mi Pokémon para cocinar, y chequeé la alfombra persa, que ahora estaba impecable.

—Gracias, chicos —les dije mientras los regresaba a sus Pokéballs, sintiéndome un poco culpable— recuérdenme que les compre algo en el trabajo.

Me cambié rápidamente, y bajé del quinto piso en el que me encontraba hasta llegar al frío matinal de la calle. Allí saqué a mi Togekiss, con aspecto de nube, y ambos nos fuimos volando hasta el Teatro Real, como todos los días. Mientras volaba en él, y el aire fresco me terminaba de despertar, seguía pensando en la amenaza de mi futura carrera. Era la actriz principal de una de las obras de teatro más esperadas del año, dirigida por uno de los guionistas más famosos de toda Sinnoh… Paul. Luego de haber cumplido su sueño de ganar una liga regional, quiso volver a enfrentarse a Cynthia, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de derrotar a un miembro de la Elite 4. En su lugar, y sintiéndose terriblemente decepcionado, buscó durante años un nuevo sueño. Carreras y carreras laborales desfilaron durante su adolescencia, pero no fue hasta que realizó su propio viaje por Unova, que descubrió lo que realmente amaba: el cine.

Los estudios Pokéstar lo fascinaron completamente, y a pesar de que resultó ser un pésimo actor, su inteligencia y astucia a la hora de combatir se vieron reflejados en una habilidad casi innata para ser guionista. Sus obras eran exitosas por naturaleza, su temprana fama como campeón regional de Sinnoh le permitió comenzar con un poco de ayuda, y no siendo un don nadie, y allí me encontraba yo, dirigiéndome a la ciudad para realizar otro de los numerosos ensayos para su nueva obra.

Llegué con un poco de tiempo de sobra, así que aproveché para saludar a mis compañeros y al equipo de producción, como de costumbre. Como era inicio de semana, realizamos un repaso general del guión mientras acomodaban el sonido y la iluminación.

— ¡Esta boda se nos está yendo por la borda! —leía uno de los actores, formando una ronda para que fluya el diálogo con tranquilidad.

— No te preocupes —dije acomodándome el pelo, sin siquiera leer el guión— mientras el novio maneje el timón como debe ser… —me quedé callada, pues recién había captado el doble sentido.

—…la novia estará contenta y satisfecha. —sentí un escalofrío, pues quien había completado la frase lo había dicho en mi oído, seductoramente.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, Paul? —grité histérica, mientras el chico, alto y sereno, reía a carcajadas con el resto de los actores.

— Mi problema es que me encantaría que mi actriz principal sepa al menos su parte del guión, ¿sabes Dawn? —Dijo con ironía, y aplaudió con fuerza— El ensayo comienza en diez minutos: ¡apresúrense!

El ensayo fue tan entretenido como siempre. El conjunto de actores que Paul había elegido para su obra era simplemente soberbio, y a pesar de que había sido una coordinadora Pokémon y luego una actriz desde que tenía tan solo diez años, mi equipo no se quedaba atrás. La obra prometía muchísimo, y esto se veía reflejado en el estupendo estado de ánimo en el que todo el equipo se encontraba. Al terminar, y como todos los días, Zoey y yo nos fuimos al gimnasio: jamás podríamos tener papeles importantes si no lucíamos como unas princesas. Al ser un gimnasio privado, nos dejaban tener nuestros Pokémon sueltos: era un alivio, pues ninguna de las dos teníamos tiempo para entrenarlos.

— Necesito tu ayuda, Zoey —le dije, mientras trotábamos en las cintas de caminar— ¿Qué mierdas paso ayer?

— Parece que ayer tuviste lo que en Ciudad Snowpoint se conoce como una "noche loca" —dijo la chica, riendo— Me alegro que te hayas divertido.

— No estás entendiendo —repliqué con nerviosismo, mientras observaba como mi Pachirisu miraba con desdén el Glameow de Zoey— No recuerdo nada. Absolutamente nada.

— ¿Y me estás pidiendo que te lo recuerde? —Zoey sonrió pícaramente— Lo mejor es dejarlo en el pasado.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Anoche salimos con todo el "staff" —suspiró la chica, con los ojos cerrados— Cumplí veintiocho años, ¿recuerdas? Los invité a un pub, y las cosas se nos salieron un _poquito_ —hizo énfasis en la última palabra— de control. Lo último que supe de ti es que estabas con Paul siendo… más cariñosa de lo habitual.

La miré con los ojos como platos, y ella asintió.

— No podemos seguir teniendo esta vida nocturna, Zoey —dije con pesar.

— Habla por ti: yo voy a seguir saliendo cada fin de semana, contigo o sin ti. Pero cambiando de tema: ¡A ver cuándo me invitas a tu departamento! Podemos ver un par de películas, y disfrutar nuestro permitido semanal —mi amiga parecía emocionada, y añadió por lo bajo— En realidad es una excusa para comer helado sin sentirme culpable, pero de todas formas, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no pasamos una noche de chicas tú y yo?

* * *

Las semanas pasaron tranquilamente, sin ningún tipo de sobresaltos. Los días eran rutinarios, y Zoey cada vez pasaba más tiempo en mi casa. No me molestaba, pues era mi amiga desde que éramos unas niñas, y su compañía era agradable. Sin embargo, comencé a preocuparme un poco por mi salud física. Solía levantarme con mareos y leves náuseas, y la barriga se me había puesto dura como una piedra. Adjudiqué este problema a "demasiadas horas en el gimnasio", y disminuí las sesiones de cinco a dos por semana.

Y eso no era todo. En los dos meses que pasaron, nuestros permitidos semanales para ver películas con Zoey se convirtieron en tri-semanales, con proporciones cada vez más grandes. Lo que había comenzado con un pequeño pote de helado de chocolate se había convertido progresivamente en dos o tres kilos de sabores cada vez más excéntricos, frutos rojos excesivamente caros y difíciles de conseguir, y bolsas y más bolsas de comida chatarra.

Esa noche me encontraba disfrutando un magnífico puñado de cerezas, que untaba en helado sabor mascarpone, un tipo de queso que había probado en el norte de Kalos. La película que habíamos elegido con Zoey era una comedia romántica estúpidamente cursi. No fue hasta que terminé todas mis cerezas, que percibí que la chica me miraba con una expresión curiosa en la cara.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté, mientras me metía la última cereza en la boca y acariciaba con los pies a mi Thyplosion, que estaba recostado frente al sofá, disfrutando del acicalamiento.

— Tú… ¿no estarás embarazada?

Me atraganté, y escupí la cereza con fuerza, que rebotó en la imagen de la estúpida pareja que estábamos viendo en la televisión, y terminó en las fauces de mi Pokémon.

— Tienes que estar de broma —dije asustada.

— Ninguna broma —respondió la chica con seriedad— No te estoy diciendo que me creas, pero para estar seguras, lo ideal sería que te hicieras la prueba. —La chica se levantó inmediatamente, y recogió su abrigo— Ahora vuelvo.

— ¿Piensas ir ahora? —Pregunté sobresaltada— ¡Son pasadas la medianoche!

A modo de respuesta, Zoey sacó de una de sus Pokéball a su flamante Gallade, que se cruzó de brazos al lado de ella.

— Dime quién se atrevería a tocarme con _éste_ a mi lado. Si ni siquiera deja que entren chicos a mi departamento.

La chica volvió a los cinco minutos, con una pequeña bolsa en las manos.

— ¿Eran necesarios ocho marcas diferentes? —le pregunté un poco ofendida.

— Más vale prevenir que curar. Te las dejaré en el baño.

Esa noche, no podía dormir. Nos habíamos quedado hasta demasiado tarde, así que Zoey se quedó a dormir en el sofá-cama. Luego de dar vueltas en la cama durante casi dos horas, decidí ir al baño. Estaba por sentarme, cuando vi la bolsa blanca de la farmacia. ¿Qué tanto daño me haría probar uno? Por lo menos así le probaría a Zoey que estaba equivocada…

 _Positivo._

Me quedé mirándolo durante casi cinco minutos, boquiabierta. En un ataque de ira, lo partí con furia, tirándolo por la ventanilla del baño, y volví a acostarme. De seguro estaba mal. A la mañana probaría los demás, y vería siete "negativos" desfilar ante mis ojos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, rogué con todas mis fuerzas que lo de anoche hubiera sido un sueño. Respirando tranquilamente, pero con las manos temblándome descontroladamente, realicé los siete tests restantes. Todos dieron positivo. Estaba embarazada.

¡Por supuesto que lo estaba! ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ilusa ante tantas pruebas evidentes? Tendría que haberlo pensado desde el primer atraso. Pero claro, esto había sucedido antes. Al estar sometida a una carrera tan estresante, no era la primera vez que mi período no llegaba a tiempo, así que había aprendido a no darle importancia. Debía contárselo a Zoey lo antes posible.

— ¿Zoey? —pregunté, una vez salí del baño.

No tuve respuesta. El sillón estaba vacío, y en la sala de estar sólo estaba mi Thyplosion, despatarrado sobre la alfombra. De seguro se había ido temprano. Me preparé un café, y al chequear mi teléfono para ver si tenía un mensaje de ella, casi escupo la infusión en la pantalla. Eran más de las doce del mediodía: debería estar en el teatro hace más de tres horas.

Saqué a mi Togekiss por la ventana y, sintiéndome terriblemente culpable, le di un buen trago de café. El Pokémon se despertó inmediatamente, y comenzó a dar vueltas por el aire con emoción. Me subí a él, aterrada con la altura a la que nos encontrábamos, y utilicé su Velocidad Extrema para llegar en un santiamén.

Al llegar, mis compañeros se encontraban en pleno ensayo. Me acerqué a las primeras butacas del teatro, mientras intentaba no interrumpirlo, cuando Paul me llamó a sentarme a su lado.

— Faltan dos días para que estrene la obra —me reprochó— ¿Se puede saber dónde rayos te habías metido?

— Yo… me quedé dormida —le dije con sinceridad.

Mientras él seguía con su sermón, no paraba de pensar en qué clase de padre iba a ser Paul para nuestro hijo. ¡Santo cielo, si incluso había escapado por la ventana la noche que había estado conmigo en el departamento!, pensé, al recordar súbitamente el aire helado proveniente de la ventana que me había despertado aquella mañana.

— ¿…me estás escuchando siquiera?

— Estoy embarazada —le solté de golpe.

Observé con cierto placer cómo los ojos se le abrían como dos pelotas de tenis. Obviamente, estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

— Bueno, felicitaciones —dijo incómodamente— pero como iba diciendo, estando a solo cuarenta y ocho horas del estreno…

— Hace dos meses. Al parecer fue durante el cumpleaños de Zoey.

Quise echarme a reír, cuando vi la reacción de Paul: sus ojos se abrieron del pánico, y se desplomó sobre la butaca, pasándose las manos por el cabello. Me senté finalmente a su lado, y crucé las piernas.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Paul? —le pregunté, con un dejo de desesperación en la voz.

— No sé qué pretendes — el chico suspiró, mirándome directamente a los ojos— Ambos sabemos perfectamente que podemos cargar sin problemas el peso de un hijo, pero tampoco esperarás que nos…

Ambos miramos la obra, apesadumbrados. Zoey estaba cubriendo mi papel excelentemente, para que no interrumpieran el ensayo por culpa de mi irresponsabilidad. Justo en el momento en el que el actor principal le ponía una alianza en la mano izquierda, la chica me guiñó un ojo.

— ¿… _casemos_? —completé.

Ambos echamos a reír, para relajar los nervios. Sin embargo, fue una risa tensa, preocupada. Estábamos en una situación complicada.

Luego de terminar la escena, subí al escenario, y continué la obra, agradeciéndole a mi amiga por las molestias, y disculpándome con el reparto. Había repetido tantas veces mi guión que éste ya fluía naturalmente, sin que siquiera tuviera que concentrarme en él. Pero mientras actuaba, tratando de parecer lo más expresiva posible, mi mente estaba en otro mundo.

La había cagado. Si hubiera sido una chica inteligente, hubiera seducido a Paul en un santiamén, antes de que siquiera se alcanzase a notar mi barriga. Era una mujer alta y esbelta, y obviamente, él se había interesado en mí aquella noche en el pub. Solo me hubiera hecho falta acostarme con él, pensé salvajemente, un par de veces para proponerle establecer una relación simple, y desde allí ya vería en que momento contarle la verdad. Me tendría que haber quedado callada: ningún hombre joven comenzaría una relación con una mujer a punto de tener un hijo que ni siquiera sabe a ciencia cierta si es de él.

Cuando terminó el ensayo, estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Me encerré en mi camarín. Jamás podría haber hecho eso: mentirle a Paul como una zorra, solo para embaucarlo y forzarlo a que se haga cargo de su hijo, no era mi forma de comportarme. Estaba asqueada conmigo mismo y mis horribles pensamientos. Me quité la capa de maquillaje rápidamente, y me lavé la cara, cuando alguien toco la puerta. Era Paul.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le espeté. En ese momento sólo quería estar sola.

— Sabes… Hay una cafetería estupenda a unas cuadras del Teatro Real. Se llama Café Lysandre, y sirve unos fantásticos postres de queso mascarpone. Zoey me dijo que es tu sabor favorito de helado. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Le dirigí una mirada irónica, cruzada de brazos, esperando que notara mis ojos enrojecidos por el maquillaje y el llanto. En su lugar, él se rascó la cabeza.

— Simplemente pensé que ya que teníamos… "cierto asunto" entre manos, lo ideal sería que nos conociéramos. Que pasáramos un tiempo juntos. ¿Qué te parece?

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que mi "asunto" te incumbe? —pregunté crípticamente.

— Bueno, desde aquella noche, he estado siguiendo tus movimientos a través de las revistas de actualidad. No has estado con nadie más además de Zoey en este tiempo. Incluso —contuvo la risa— han empezado a circular rumores de que eran… _del otro equipo_. ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien qué? ¿Quieres saber si Zoey y yo somos novias?

— ¡No! Quiero saber si querías venir a tomar un café...

* * *

El reparto que quedaba presente nos miró con los ojos como platos, mientras salíamos juntos por la entrada principal del teatro, disfrazados con nuestros abrigos, anteojos de sol, y yo incluso con un pañuelo en la cabeza. Estaba por irme, cuando escuché un leve grito. Alcancé a darme la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver como Zoey saltaba de alegría, y sacudía con emoción a una de las actrices secundarias que estaba a su lado.

— ¿Tú crees que nos reconocerán? —preguntó Paul en voz baja.

No contesté, pero ambos pensamos lo mismo. La prensa nos reconocería. _Siempre_ nos reconoce. Cuando se enteren de que el director de la obra y su actriz principal estaban saliendo a solas… cuando se den cuenta de que la obra se trata precisamente de una boda… ¡Y cuando se enteren de que iban a tener un hijo! Santo cielo, la prensa iba a ser una bomba a punto de estallar, y cuando esto suceda, con ello estallarían las taquillas del teatro. A lo mejor, pensé, todo se trataba de una estratagema suprema de Paul para hacer esta obra de alto calibre la más aclamada de todo el verano, utilizando los medios y nuestra vida privada a su favor. Sólo el tiempo lo diría... Pero por ahora, las únicas bombas que iban a estallar serían las fantásticas bombas de crema y queso mascarpone de Café Lysandre.

* * *

 ** _Quiero agregar unas pequeñas aclaraciones antes de despedirme:_**

 ** _Primero, Dawn no es la mejor cuidando a sus Pokémon. ¿Quién rayos obliga a sus Pokémon a lavarles su propia suciedad, a hacerles el desayuno, y lo mas importante de todo, DARLES PUTO CAFÉ? Ella._**

 ** _Segundo, ¿Quién rayos utiliza Velocidad Extrema en un Togekiss? La idea principal era que usara a Lopunny con Agilidad, y luego Togekiss le copiara el cambio de estado con Psicocambio... Pero V.E. + Café fue mucho más sencillo._**

 ** _Tercero, lo siento que no haya boda. En estos años, nadie se casa porque la mina se queda embarazada, eso es demasiado de película norteamericana. Por eso quise mantener la temática dándole un ambiente más fresco, más realista._**

 ** _Cuarto,_** ** _¿Por qué Buneary y Quilava evolucionaron y Piplup no? La respuesta es simple: Piedraeterna._**

 ** _Quinto, esta obra tenía pensados 3 nombres. "Noche Loca" (el nombre de una canción), ¡Boda por la Borda! (una obra de teatro que vi este verano) y Mascarpone (un tipo de helado que me encanta). Pero la primera es la que más pegaba con la historia, así que así se queda._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, y sobre todo, que mi competidor Trainer Manuel Baez me dé una buena pelea. ¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	9. Héroes de Kalos, Parte I

_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak y Nintendo._

 _ **Advertencias:** Muerte de los personajes. Y creo que poco más. Intenté reducir el gore característico de las historias de zombies al mínimo, y darle una temática mas "a la Walking Dead", centrándome en las relaciones entre los personajes._

 **Nota:** Este _fic participa del reto "Pokemon Global Tourney" del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak. La temática es "Un grupo de sobrevivientes va muriendo poco a poco mientras intentan volver a su hogar"_

* * *

 ** _HÉROES DE KALOS, PARTE I_**

 ** _Escena 1/6: Alan_**

— ¡Cierra la puerta, Manon! —ordené con firmeza, para quitar el miedo que poco a poco se iba apoderando de la chica.

Nos encontrábamos en uno de los numerosos edificios de Ciudad Lumiose, aprovisionándonos del suministro más básico que dos jóvenes como nosotros podrían llegar a necesitar: Comida. Para sacarles un poco de ventaja a los zombies, decidimos comenzar por el quinto piso, pero los desgraciados escucharon rápidamente el sonido que nos veíamos forzados a hacer para derribar las puertas de cada departamento del bloque. No alcanzamos a barrer siquiera con el piso, antes de que los caminantes nos encontraran.

— ¡No puedo cerrarla, Alan! —Manon estaba al borde de la histeria, y con razón: al menos una veintena de zombies nos estaban acorralando en el departamento 5C, y lo único que los iba a detener sería una puerta con el pestillo roto.

— Usa a tu Chespin: Solo necesito un segundo para pensar.

La chica obedeció inmediatamente, y le ordenó a su compañero trabar la puerta con numerosas lianas de su látigo cepa. Mientras ambos empujaban la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, yo cerré los ojos. Teníamos una caja inmensa llena de comida que no podíamos desperdiciar, y éramos dos personas acorraladas en un quinto piso. Nuestros Pokemon eran un simple pero valiente Chespin... y un Charizard. ¡Un Charizard con malditas alas! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

— ¡Charizard, necesito tu ayuda! —grité, lanzando la Pokéball por la ventana. El Pokémon Llama apareció en un destello rojo, con las alas desplegadas y listo para la acción— Destroza esta ventana, y agarra las provisiones con tus garras. Nos vamos de aquí.

No necesité decirlo dos veces, pues una simple Garra Dragón hizo volar los cristales de la ventana en mil pedazos. Mi Charizard sujetó la caja con fuerza, y giró en el aire con destreza, dándonos la espalda para que montemos en él. Nuestros movimientos serían cruciales. Si Manon entraba en pánico, estaría acabada. Y no iba a dejar que pase eso.

— ¡Manon! A la cuenta de tres, quiero que corras y saltes por la ventana. Aprovecha las últimas fuerzas de tu Chespin para sacarles ventaja, y regrésalo a tu Pokéball antes de que lo aplasten. ¿Entendido? —ordené, y vi a la chica asentir asustadamente— Uno, dos... ¡tres!

La joven echó a correr, y tal como había supuesto, su Chespin fue capaz de retenerlos por unos cinco segundos. Justo en el momento en el que la puerta comenzó a ceder hacia delante, un rayo de luz roja impactó en él, y esté desapareció. Manon había dado en el blanco. Me sujeté fuertemente con las rodillas por debajo de las alas de Charizard, y extendí los brazos justo a tiempo para atrapar a la chica, que saltó con los ojos cerrados, confiando ciegamente en mí.

— ¡Hacia la Torre Prisma, Charizard! —grité, y me arqueé con todas mis fuerzas, con mi espalda contra la de mi Pokémon, rogando no caerme ante el batido de sus alas.

Afortunadamente, el peso de la caja de comida lo ralentizaba bastante, así que no tuvimos ningún inconveniente para llegar al edificio principal de Kalos. Entramos por una de los ventanales abiertos de las plantas superiores, y allí nos desplomamos, agotados por el angustiante momento que acabábamos de pasar.

— No podemos arriesgarnos así— suspiró Manon, tumbada boca arriba en el suelo— Esta vez hemos tenido suerte.

— Recuérdame nunca más llevarte a lugares tan peligrosos: no voy a arriesgarme a que te mueras después de casi un año...— comencé a decir, pero algo me interrumpió.

El comunicador que llevaba acoplado a mi Mega-Aro comenzó a sonar escandalosamente. Lo miré incrédulo y luego a la chica, que me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Los gritos insistentes de Manon me hicieron atender la llamada. Si mal no recordaba, la única persona que se había comunicado conmigo a través de ese medio era...

— ¿Lysandre? —susurré en voz baja, sintiéndome bastante estúpido.

— No querido, no soy tu jefe —respondió una voz seductora del otro lado— Pero seguro me conoces: al fin y al cabo, era la última competidora en el torneo que realizaste para obtener el artefacto por el cual estás hablando ahora mismo.

— ¡Malva! —grité emocionado— Han pasado meses desde la última vez que los he visto. ¿Están todos a salvo?

— Mucho más a salvo de lo que podrías imaginarte. Estamos refugiados en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Cyllage. Pero antes de que vengas... ¿Está tu adorable amiga contigo?

— Sí, está a mi lado —respondí inconscientemente, antes de que las dudas me asaltaran— ¿Por qué ese repentino interés en Manon? —pregunté con suspicacia.

Alcancé a escuchar un grito de emoción, y un par de cuchicheos a más gente que se encontraba del otro lado de la llamada.

— La historia es un poco complicada para contártela de esta manera. Vengan al Gimnasio Cyllage urgentemente: les prometo que es un lugar seguro— Malva respondió rápidamente, y colgó antes de darme tiempo a replicar.

— ¿Estaban hablando de mí? —preguntó la chica, pero la ignoré.

— Nos vamos a Ciudad Cyllage. Ahora mismo.

Decidimos dejar la mayor parte de los suministros (agua embotellada y comidas en lata) en Lumiose, por si decidíamos regresar a la Torre de urgencias. Según lo que Malva había dicho, al parecer existía una base allí. Mi Charizard estaba listo para llevarnos hacia allí... pero el Sol no.

— Es peligroso ir de noche— comentó Manon, mirando la puesta de sol con preocupación— ¿Por qué no esperamos hasta mañana?

— No te preocupes —dije inmediatamente, mostrándole mi Mega-Aro— Gracias a esto, llegaremos en un santiamén. _Charizard, ¡Mega-Evoluciona!_

* * *

 ** _Escena 2/6: Malva_**

— Debemos cerrar, señora —dijo el guardia, con un poco de incomodidad— Los zombies están empezando a acercarse

La Luna se alzaba cada vez más sobre el cielo azul medianoche, y Ciudad Cyllage se oscurecía por momentos mientras mi Pyroar y yo observábamos hacia el horizonte, en dirección Este. Si mis cálculos no fallaban, Alan y la chica deberían estar cerca.

— Cinco minutos más —le respondí secamente, acariciando la melena de mi Pokémon.

El guardia suspiró, y se reacomodó en una de las almenas del gimnasio, mientras yo volvía a girar la cabeza, justo a tiempo para ver un diminuto punto difuminado de color celeste aparecer por encima de la cordillera Este. Aquel Mega-Charizard era inconfundible. Esperé hasta que llegara a las puertas del gimnasio, y mis esperanzas se renovaron inmediatamente al ver a la pequeña niña descender detrás de él, mientras su Pokémon regresaba a su forma habitual.

— Buenas noches, jóvenes —los saludé con tranquilidad, mientras regresaba a mi Pyroar a su Pokéball y los miraba a través de mis anteojos de cristal anaranjado.

— Es de noche y estamos congelados —respondió Alan de malhumor, fulminándome con la mirada— Dinos para qué nos has hecho viajar hasta aquí.

A modo de respuesta, los invité a entrar. Utilicé a mi Pyroar nuevamente para saltar hacia la parte más alta del gimnasio, mientras que Alan y la chica volvían a subirse a su Charizard, llegando casi al mismo tiempo que yo. En una mesa redonda, discutiendo de manera organizada, se encontraban los jefes del asentamiento Cyllage.

— ¡Alan! ¡Manon! —Lysandre, al verlos, se levantó inmediatamente y sin dudarlo dos veces le dio una palmada al joven, con tanta fuerza que casi lo tira al piso— Espero que le hayas dado un buen uso a tu Charizardita, ¿verdad?

— Nos ha sacado de apuros en más de una ocasión— respondió Alan con un poco de incomodidad, mientras los tres ocupábamos los asientos vacíos que estaban junto al de Lysandre.

— Les presentaré rápidamente al grupo— dijo mi jefe en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos— Ella es Diantha, Campeona de Kalos, y junto a ella se encuentran Malva, que ya la conoces, y Wikstrom, ambos de la Elite 4.

La chica Manon nos sonrió a los tres, pero solo Diantha le devolvió la sonrisa. Tanto yo como el caballero nos quedamos serios, esperando que continuara.

— El resto de la Elite 4 se encuentra en la Liga Pokémon, que es actualmente uno de los lugares más seguros de Kalos— comentó Wikstrom, con seguridad.

— Y del otro lado tenemos a los líderes de gimnasio de las ciudades cercanas— prosiguió Lysandre— El es Grant, de Ciudad Cyllage; Korrina, de Ciudad Shalour, y Olympia, de Ciudad Anistar. Él es Alan, ayudante del Profesor Sycamore, y Manon... _nuestra última esperanza._

Los tres líderes saludaron al par de maneras distintas. Grant se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, Korrina los saludó con la mano, y Olympia les guiñó un ojo, apenas moviendo las facciones de su cara.

— ¿Última esperanza? —dijo Diantha, confundida— ¿A qué te refieres, Lysandre?

El hombre se limitó a buscar en su abrigo un momento, hasta que sacó tres ampollas de cristal, una rellena de sangre, y otra de un líquido verde espeso. Por último, sacó una jeringa esterilizada, y dejó todo sobre la mesa.

— Verán, debajo del Café Lysandre, solía tener un laboratorio secreto —confesó— Estos últimos meses, he estado trabajando con el Profesor Sycamore, y hemos llegado a un descubrimiento impresionante. Manon, ¿te importaría que obtenga una muestra de tu sangre?

La chica parecía muy reacia a cualquier tipo de agujas, pero frente a la presión de tantas miradas, tuvo que aceptar. En tan solo quince segundos, Lysandre ya tenía la jeringa cargada de la sangre rojiza de Manon, y ésta se sujetaba el brazo con una pequeña gasa.

— Ahora bien, en estas dos ampollas se encuentran mi sangre, y un poco de sangre contaminada con virus zombie —dijo el hombre, sacudiendo ambas ampollas.

Dicho esto, vertió un poco del virus en su propia sangre, la cual rápidamente adquirió aquel mismo color verde enfermizo. Sin embargo, emití un grito ahogado al ver que, cuando Lysandre inyectó un poco de la sangre de Manon en ambas ampollas, ambas recuperaron su color rojo original.

— ¡Santo Cielo! —exclamó Korrina, anonadada. ¡Esta chica es la cura!

— Exactamente— afirmó Lysandre con una sonrisa— Y ahora bien, imagínense que sucedería si disparáramos el arma definitiva de Pueblo Geosenge, con una muestra de la sangre de Manon. Kalos estaría salvada. Regresaríamos a nuestro mundo.

— ¿Y qué rayos estamos esperando? ¡Debemos ir ahora mismo! —bramó Olympia, seguida de numerosos murmullos de aprobación.

— Están de acuerdo en esto, ¿Alan y Manon? —intervino Diantha, y se impuso un silencio sepulcral.

Miré con detenimiento a la pareja. Manon parecía determinada a hacer todo lo posible con tal de salvar Kalos y regresar a su hogar... pero al joven sólo parecía importarle la seguridad de la chica. Sin embargo, no pudo objetar, pues todos se habían parado de golpe, listos para la acción.

— Esperen un momento —interrumpí con sensatez, mientras todos se dirigían a la salida— Alguien tiene que quedarse aquí, para garantizar la seguridad del asentamiento. Yo creo que Grant debería quedarse. Al fin y al cabo, ésta es tu ciudad.

— Pero yo... —el líder quiso protestar, pero las miradas del resto del grupo fueron más que suficientes para darse cuenta que aprobaban mi decisión— Está bien, me quedaré. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes

— No necesitaremos suerte —intervino Diantha— mientras ellos estén a nuestro lado. _¡Gardevoir, libera tu verdadero potencial!_

* * *

 ** _Escena 3/6: Diantha_**

Avanzamos rápidamente en medio de la noche, en un grupo cerrado, combatiendo a los zombies a izquierda y derecha. Aquellas bestias inmundas no eran rivales para un grupo formado por los mejores entrenadores de Kalos. En tan sólo un par de horas habíamos cubierto la Ruta 10, y el pequeño pueblo Geosenge se abrió ante nuestros ojos. Allí se encontraba el arma definitiva, brillando intensamente gracias al resplandor de la Luna, y un mar de caminantes alrededor, que habían sido atraídos por la luz y el tenue sonido que aquella enorme estructura en forma de flor plateada emitía.

— Esto no va a ser sencillo —murmuró Malva, mientras su Pyroar incendiaba a numerosos zombies a la vez, los cuales servían de foco de atención para más de aquellas criaturas.

— Debemos acercarnos al conjunto de piedras que se encuentra al Noroeste de la ciudad —ordenó Lysandre, apuntando en aquella dirección— ¡No pierdan la formación!

Éramos un grupo soberbio. Los Pyroar de Lysandre y Malva ya de por sí solos podían combatir al grueso de la horda, pero el fuego atraía cada vez más y más zombies. Podía sentir a mi lado la fuerza que desprendían las auraesferas que el Lucario de Korrina lanzaba, los ataques de Fuerza Lunar de mi Gardevoir y las Psicoondas de los Meowstic de Olympia, mientras el Aegislash de Wikstrom nos servía de fiel protector, cortando en mil pedazos a cualquier caminante que se nos acercara. No corríamos ningún riesgo, pero a medida que más nos acercábamos a la entrada secreta, más acorralada me sentía. Finalmente, nuestras espaldas golpearon contra la fría piedra, y allí mantuvimos la posición, luchando con todas nuestras fuerzas y esperando el momento para entrar.

— Oh no... ¡Lysandre, mira! —la voz de Malva expresaba un pánico que jamás había escuchado en ella— El panel de control está roto. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— ¡No tenemos acceso a los pasadizos! —gritó el hombre, mientras ordenaba una nueva Llamarada de su Pyroar, que consumió a cenizas unos cuatro zombies, y atrajo al menos una docena más— ¡Si seguimos así, no tendremos escapatoria!

— Déjamelo a mí. ¡Charizard, destroza esa maldita piedra con Garra Dragón!

Un brillo intenso se desprendió de la muñeca de Alan, dividiéndose en numerosos rayos que impactaron en su Pokémon, el cual cambió de forma y de color. Dando un arco en el aire, el majestuoso Charizard tomó un impulso con sus alas, mientras sus garras adquirían un potente color azulado e impactaban en el enorme peñasco que se encontraba a nuestras espaldas. La explosión nos ensordeció, y el polvo que levantó el ataque nos cegó momentáneamente, impidiéndonos respirar. Para cuando la nube de tierra se disipó, sólo nos encontrábamos de espaldas ante un montón de piedras no más grandes que un Geodude, y unas escaleras que descendían abruptamente a la oscuridad.

— No podemos entrar sin más —exclamó Lysandre, echándonos una mirada fugaz de preocupación— Necesitamos a alguien que se quede en la entrada, conteniendo a los zombies y otorgándonos más tiempo.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, sin decir una palabra, mientras los Pokémon volvían a abrir la ronda y atacaban nuevamente a la horda interminable, cada vez más agotados. Nuestros Pokémon no tenían fuerzas ilimitadas: llevaban combatiendo más de dos horas. El que se quede allí defendiendo la entrada...

— Yo lo haré —mi voz fue casi una sentencia de muerte. Un veredicto.

— ¡Y yo la defenderé hasta el final, mi señora! —bramó Wikstrom, con los ojos brillantes— ¿A qué están esperando? ¡MUÉVANSE!

El resto del grupo descendió rápidamente las escaleras, y el fuego de los Pyroar se disipó completamente. Sólo éramos nosotros cuatro. Wikstrom y su Aegislash. Mi Gardevoir y yo. Pegué mi espalda contra la de mi fiel caballero, mientras mi Gardevoir elevaba decenas y decenas de zombies con su Psíquico, que el Pokémon de Wikstrom decapitaba con un fugaz ataque de Espada Santa.

— ¿Sabes que de esta noche no podremos hablar jamás, mi caballero? —comenté en el infierno de zombies, mientras la sensación de desesperanza hacía que mis ojos se llenaran inevitablemente de lágrimas.

— Los verdaderos héroes no cuentan sus hazañas, mi reina— sentenció Wikstrom, empujando con todas sus fuerzas a un zombie que se nos acercaba amenazadoramente— Ésta será _mi última gran batalla. Vuestra última gran actuación_ , princesa mía.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza para no quebrar en llanto. Mi Gardevoir cada vez levantaba menos zombies con su ataque. Los ataques de Aegislash eran cada vez más imprecisos.

 _Olympia... Korrina..._

El grupo comenzó a cerrarse cada vez más y más. El Aegislash de Wikstrom cambió de forma, y se enlazó en las manos de su dueño, el cual empezó a blandirlo con fuerza, separándose inevitablemente de mí.

 _Malva... Lysandre..._

Gardevoir y yo quedamos solas, y a pesar de que los ataques de Fuerza Lunar de ella aún podían repeler algunos zombies, ya no teníamos ninguna escapatoria.

 _Alain... Manon..._

Los gritos del caballero, que pasaron gradualmente de ser fuertes y valientes a cada vez más débiles y desesperados, llegaron a mis oídos acompañados de un inmenso y terrible dolor en mi cuello. Los zombies nos habían alcanzado a ambos.

 _...Todo depende de ustedes ahora._

* * *

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado las primeras tres escenas de esta mini-serie. Seamos sinceros, esto iban a ser originalmente 6 capítulos, pero no podía considerar un texto de mil palabras un "capítulo". En su lugar, decidí llamarlas escenas. Así tenemos las escenas uno, dos y tres en esta página, y las escenas cuatro, cinco y seis en la próxima. Si llegaron aquí, y la segunda parte todavía no está publicada, ¡Tendrán que esperar hasta el 15, apurados!**_


	10. Héroes de Kalos, Parte II

_Segunda parte. Estoy escribiendo esto luego de terminar la historia y sí, las cosas se me fueron de control. Me pasé con la inspiración. Si querían algo corto, lo siento mucho. Si querían algo largo... pues se han ganado la lotería. Disfrútenlo._

* * *

 ** _Escena 4: Lysandre_**

El silencio sepulcral de la desierta base secreta del Team Flare hacía resonar nuestros pasos, mientras descendíamos rápidamente las interminables escaleras que descendían hacia los pasadizos del subsuelo. Todo parecía tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo. Eso sólo significaba que los problemas estaban más adelante.

— ¿Hacia dónde, Lysandre? —me preguntó Korrina, nerviosa.

Miré hacia la intersección en la que nos encontrábamos. Si mi orientación no me fallaba, las vueltas que habíamos dado nos llevaban directamente al área de lanzamiento del arma definitiva. Sin embargo, estaba confundido. Al no haber ningún tipo de iluminación, todos los pasillos parecían exactamente iguales.

— La zona de lanzamiento se encuentra al Sur, pero hay una bifurcación. Solo una llevará hacia el área objetivo, la otra los enviará directamente a la prisión— dije con seriedad.

— ¿Zona de Lanzamiento? ¿¡Prisión!? —preguntó Olympia, fulminándome con los ojos— ¿Qué nos has estado ocultando?

Giré la cabeza, rompiendo la conexión visual que la mujer trataba de establecer conmigo: estaba seguro de que Olympia podía leer la mente. Al fin y al cabo, era capaz de predecir el futuro mismo.

— Eso no importa, señora. —dije evasivamente, y guardé a mi Pyroar en su Pokéball— Alguien debe restaurar la energía en la sala de máquinas para no enviar nuestra última salvación a un punto muerto. Debido a que esto es mi culpa, yo seré el encargado de ello.

— Y yo te acompañaré —agregó Malva, guardando a su respectivo Pyroar también.

— No, iré solo. Tú te encargarás de escoltar al grupo, y que lleguen a salvo al destino.

— ¡No! ¡No, Lysandre! Te conozco muy bien, ya sé cuál es tu plan. ¡No te dejaré morir así!

Los gritos enfurecidos de Malva se interrumpieron cuando súbitamente, una puerta se abrió en la oscuridad, y de ella salió un caminante, tambaleándose. Manon emitió un grito, pero el Lucario de Korrina estaba alerta, y lo mandó a volar de una Auraesfera. Sin embargo, el ruido que hizo el ataque al estallar llamó la atención de más zombies, que comenzaron a salir de las numerosas habitaciones. La cuenta regresiva había comenzado.

— Como quieras, mujer testaruda —le dije a Malva— ¿Quieres morir conmigo? Adelante. El resto, avancen hasta la última bifurcación, y mantengan la posición hasta que restauremos la electricidad. Pero si no tienen alternativa... vayan hacia la derecha.

Sin esperar más, nos separamos en direcciones distintas. Di las gracias al cielo por ser una persona de contextura ancha, ya que era capaz de embestir a los zombies sin recurrir a nuestros Pokémon. Era un alivio, pues los Pyroar solo lograrían incendiar el subterráneo hasta los cimientos. Malva me seguía por detrás, esquivando y saltando ágilmente a los caminantes que se le acercaban. En menos de cinco minutos, habíamos llegado a la sala de máquinas.

— ¡Malva, encárgate de frenar a los zombies mientras arreglo esto! —le grité, lanzándole la Pokéball de mi Pyroar, la cual capturó al vuelo. ¡Utiliza a uno en cada pasillo!

Mientras la mujer liberaba a ambos Pokémon León de sus respectivas esferas, y les ordenaba sendos ataques de Lanzallamas, me centré en mi trabajo. Los resplandores de las llamas de nuestros compañeros iluminaron la sala, en la cual se encontraba exactamente lo que estaba buscando: un generador de emergencia. Tiré de la cuerda activadora del motor un par de veces sin éxito, y a la tercera, esté encendió. Tan solo unos segundos pasaron antes de que las luces comenzaran a encenderse, una a una, con un sordo estallido. Lo había logrado... o quizás no.

— ¡No tenemos salida, Lysandre! —exclamó Malva, retrocediendo hacia el interior de la habitación, junto con los Pyroar, que proyectaban sus Lanzallamas sin parar hacia la entrada.

Observé, tal y como había predicho, el fuego extenderse lentamente sobre los materiales aislantes de las paredes y el techo. Estábamos acorralados en la sala de máquinas, sin escapatoria. Era el fin.

— Malva, ¿quieres que te cuente algo interesante? —dije serenamente. La mujer se dio vuelta, confusa y preocupada— Los zombies no atacan a los Pokémon. Estamos condenando a la muerte a nuestros más fieles compañeros por una causa perdida.

— Yo... —Malva miró con lástima a los Pyroar, que luchaban con todas sus fuerzas— ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos, dejarlos ir sin más? ¡Junto a ellos todavía tenemos una oportunidad!

— No, Malva —sentencié, sacando de mi abrigo un arma, y apuntándole con ella. Nosotros ya estamos muertos. Libera a tu Pyroar, ahora —la amenacé a punta de pistola.

La mujer lo dudó unos segundos, consternada, pero me obedeció. Ambos tiramos las Pokéballs al suelo, y en un mismo movimiento, las hicimos mil pedazos de un pisotón. Un rayo azulado salió de ambas esferas, impactando en los Pokémon, que nos miraron confusos.

— ¡Huyan! —grité, pero los Pyroar parecían reacios a hacerlo.

— Sólo háganlo —murmuró Malva, cabizbaja— Estaremos bien.

Los Pokémon León saltaron con las zarpas en alto, tumbando a los zombies incendiados que había a su paso, y giraron hacia la derecha, entre el montón de llamas y en dirección a las escaleras. Bajé el arma, y Malva se me acercó lentamente, hasta estar al frente mío.

— No necesitas disculparte, Lysandre— dijo la mujer, tirando sus anteojos de cristal anaranjado y mirándome con unos ojos color avellana intensos— No quiero convertirme en una de esas cosas, ni agonizar sepultada en metros y metros de tierra compacta. Sólo hazlo.

Levanté la cabeza, y mis labios se encontraron súbitamente con los de la reportera, Elite 4 y mi más fiel miembro del Team Flare, en ese infierno de llamas y criaturas endemoniadas. El final, la despedida de dos héroes que pelearon por el bienestar de Kalos. A pesar de que hubiera deseado que ese momento durara una eternidad, me separé de Malva, y quité el seguro de mi arma, apuntándole directamente a la cabeza. La mujer se quedó inmóvil, al frente mío. Me odié a mi mismo al ver las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos cerrados, negados a recordar nada más que nuestro beso, y esbozar una sonrisa de tristeza en su dulce cara.

 _Lo siento muchísimo, Malva._

* * *

 ** _Escena 5: Olympia_**

Habíamos llegado a la bifurcación de la que Lysandre estaba hablando. En el medio de la oscuridad, y con nuestras espaldas contra la pared, debíamos vigilar tres salidas a la vez: aquella por la que habíamos venido, y los dos pasillos que llevaban tanto a la prisión como a la zona de lanzamiento. Los caminantes cada vez eran más, y a pesar de que las Psicoondas de mis Meowstic los hacían volar hacia la oscuridad del pasillo, la cantidad no parecía disminuir. El Chespin de Manon cubría el pasillo Este, del que apenan veían caminantes, y el Mega Lucario de Korrina, el Oeste, en el cual eran más numerosos. Con temor a incendiar el subterráneo, el Charizard de Alan permanecía en su Pokéball; sin embargo, no dudaba que el joven mantenía a su Pokémon con fuerzas ante cualquier emergencia.

— No sé cuanto tiempo podremos aguantar —grité, sintiendo el agotamiento cada vez mayor en mis Pokémon— Quizá deberíamos confiar en Lysandre e ir hacia la derecha...

El grupo me miró, dubitativo, pero una luz de esperanza se encendió en el fondo del pasillo. Una a una, las luces de emergencia comanezaron a encenderse, hasta llegar a donde nos encontrábamos. Dos carteles luminosos resplandecieron en las caras pálidas y demacradas de mi grupo, que intercambió sonrisas y volvió al combate, con renovadas fuerzas.

— Contención hacia la derecha... ¡Lanzamiento hacia la izquierda! —exclamó Alan, sorprendido— Lysandre, Malva... Si no fuera por ustedes...

El joven enmudeció cuando el sonido de un disparo se oyó. Korrina dio un grito ahogado, pero apenas alcancé a oírlo. La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, y en un momento, ya no estaba junto a mis compañeros...

 _Habíamos tomado el pasillo de la izquierda. Korrina nos cubría las espaldas cuando súbitamente, una puerta se abrió a la derecha de donde ella se encontraba. Un caminante se abalanzó sobre ella, tirándola al suelo. Su Lucario la quiso rescatar rápidamente, golpeando a la criatura con su Ataque Óseo, que impactó con furia y la elevó sobre el techo... y éste comenzó a desmoronarse. Miré hacia arriba justo en el momento en el que un trozo de concreto se desprendía sobre nuestras cabezas inevitablemente, mientras que un segundo disparo se escuchaba a lo lejos..._

— Olympia... ¡Olympia! —la voz preocupada de Alan me despertó de golpe.

Estaba tumbada en el piso, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo del joven, que me había socorrido. Sin duda, había tenido una visión. Si Korrina nos acompañaba hacia el pasillo Este, ella moriría inevitablemente, llevándonos a nuestra propia tumba, y sepultando nuestra única oportunidad de salvar a Kalos. Sólo quedaba una solución.

— ¡Debemos separarnos! —los tres me miraron confusos— Korrina y yo iremos hacia la prisión, y nos llevaremos con nosotros a todos los zombies que podamos.

— ¡Es un callejón sin salida! —protestó la rubia— ¿Cómo saldremos de allí?

— Nos encerraremos en una de las celdas... Por favor, confía en mí.

La chica me miró fijamente, y asintió. En un mismo movimiento, lanzamos una Auraesfera y dos Psicoondas hacia el pasadizo Este, que se derrumbó y dejó a Alan y Manon de un lado, y a Korrina y a mí del otro, junto con la horda de zombies. El sonido atrajo a más caminantes, que comenzaron a salir de las habitaciones en frente nuestro. Mientras mis Meowstic nos cubrían la retaguardia, el Mega Lucario de Korrina tumbaba a aquellos que teníamos en frente. Avanzamos rápidamente entre los cuerpos tirados, saltándolos como podíamos, cuando repentinamente, sentí una mano atrapar mi zapato izquierdo. Caí al piso, y antes de que mis Pokémon me alcanzaran a rescatar, la mandíbula de una de esas criaturas se había cerrado sobre mi tobillo.

— ¡Corre! —le grité a la chica, que había visto la escena— ¡Sálvate!

— ¡Olympia! —Korrina se quedó petrificada, y luego de dudarlo un segundo, corrió en mi rescate.

Observé, como si fuera en cámara lenta, la misma imagen que había presenciado en mi visión. La rubia corría hacia mi dirección, y me extendió su brazo, cuando la puerta a su izquierda se abrió de golpe, y un caminante abalanzarse sobre su extremidad. El Lucario se dio la vuelta al escuchar su agudo grito. No iba a permitir que nos sepultara vivas... otra vez. Con todo mi esfuerzo, y aún teniendo aquel monstruo en mi tobillo, extendí los brazos y sujeté las piernas del atacante de Korrina, que cayó al piso y se separó del brazo de la chica. Sin embargo, era muy tarde. Ambas habíamos sido mordidas.

Mis Meowstic nos elevaron en el aire con su Psíquico, y gracias a la ayuda del Lucario de Korrina, logramos abrirnos paso finalmente hasta una de las celdas, que estaba abierta. Allí nos desplomamos en el piso, muertas de dolor, mientras los caminantes hacían vanos esfuerzos por atravesar los impenetrables barrotes de metal. Korrina no pudo aguantar la presión, y comenzó a llorar en silencio; su Lucario se sentó a su lado, conmocionado.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Lucario? —murmuró la chica, entre sollozos— No voy a permitir que te pudras aquí abajo en una Pokéball... que me veas morir. Tu piensas lo mismo, ¿verdad? —agregó, mirándome fijamente.

No respondí, pero miré a mis Meowstic, que me observaban con dolor y lástima. Podría salvarlos, decirles que huyan y nos abandonen aquí. Al fin y al cabo, eran los amigos que más apreciaba en el mundo. Korrina se acercó un poco a los barrotes, y comenzó a hacer algo extraño. Tomó su Pokéball con su brazo sano, y comenzó a apuntar hacia la parte superior del techo. Hacia los conductos de ventilación. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Podíamos redirigir los rayos de las Pokéball hacia el exterior!

— Escúchame Lucario... ¡Sólo escúchame! —la respiración de Korrina era cada vez más agitada— Cuando estés afuera, quiero que regreses a la Torre Maestra de Ciudad Shalour. Eres libre ahora— el Pokémon negó con la cabeza, y abrazó a la chica, la cual cerró los ojos, y le apuntó con su esfera— No te lo estoy pidiendo. Soy una entrenadora y es una orden. Hasta siempre, amigo mío.

El Pokémon aulló de tristeza, mientras brillaba de un color rojo intenso, y regresaba a su Pokéball. Ahora era mi turno. Saqué las Pokéball de mi cinturón, y viendo lo que se acercaba, mis Meowstic me las quitaron de las manos.

— No hagan esto más difícil para mí —suspiré, y los Pokémon se miraron con preocupación— Conocía a una mujer anciana llamada Lacy, que vivía con su Espurr en una mansión abandonada, cerca de Ciudad Santalune. La mujer falleció, y estoy segura de que él aún se encuentra esperándola. Cuiden de él, y vivan felices. Es lo único que les pido.

Dejé que mis Pokémon se me acercaran un poco más, y en un movimiento, les arrebaté las Pokéballs y los regresé. Contuve la respiración, concentrándome, y al mismo tiempo, los tres rayos de energía salieron disparados en dirección al conducto de ventilación. Tomé como buena señal el no escucharlos protestar: debían estar a metros por encima de nosotras ahora. Dejé las Pokéball en el piso, y con todas mis fuerzas, las hice estallar con mis puños. Korrina hizo lo mismo, pisando la suya.

— Jamás pensé que conocería a una persona tan valiente como tú, Korrina —murmuré, mientras mi respiración se hacía mas lenta y acompasada— Arriesgaste tu vida para rescatarme. Preferiste una muerte lenta y dolorosa solo con el fin de salvar a nuestros inocentes Pokémon.

 _Eres una heroína, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Shalour._

* * *

 ** _Escena 6: Manon_**

La nube de polvo que levantó el techo al derrumbarse se expandió por todo el pasillo. Se nos complicaba ver con claridad, y nos guiábamos del peligro solo por los gritos de los zombies. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de esas horribles criaturas no teían oportunidad ante los ataques de mi Chespin, que les perforaban la cabeza limpiamente.

— Sólo un poco más —murmuraba Alan por lo bajo— ya puede verse el final del pasillo.

En el fondo del pasillo pobremente iluminado por las luces de emergencia, podía alcanzarse a ver unas puertas enormes, con el emblema de una llama en el fondo. Cargando con todas sus fuerzas, Alan empujó con el hombro la puerta, y entramos en una sala enorme y fresca, en la cual sólo había un panel de control enorme que se elevaba en forma de árbol hasta el techo y que brillaba del mismo color que aquella estructura plateada con forma de flor. A su lado, y completamente fuera de lugar, se encontraba una camilla de doctor, con todas las herramientas necesarias para extraer sangre.

— Mira —dije en voz baja, acercándome a la camilla, en la que había un sobre de color marrón— ¡Es para ti! —agregué sorprendida, pues en la parte delantera, el nombre de Alan aparecía escrito en tinta, en letra cursiva.

Confuso, Alan tomó el sobre, y sacó una carta de su interior. Debido al resplandor que emitía el arma definitiva, el joven pudo leerlo sin problemas. Estuvimos unos momentos en silencio, mientras él leía. Y mientras pasaban los segundos, supe que algo andaba mal. Las facciones de Alan comenzaron a cambiar, de una expresión serena, a una mirada de incredulidad e impotencia. Las manos le comenzaron a temblar, y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritar. Cuando llegó al final de la carta, la apretó con fuerza, y me la entregó.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —pregunté mientras la extendía con cuidado.

— Léela. Sólo léela, Manon.

 _Querido Alan:_

 _A estas alturas, ya sabes quien está escribiendo ésta carta. De seguro reconoces la letra de las innumerables veces que la has visto, mientras enviaba mensajes a los diferentes profesores de la región. Y para el momento en el que leas esto, probablemente yo ya esté muerto._

 _Sí, de seguro estás leyendo esta carta mientras Lysandre y compañía llevan amablemente a Manon a una camilla de doctor, justo debajo del arma definitiva. Ellos necesitan su sangre para disparar el arma, y eliminar el virus de toda la población de Kalos. El problema es que... no sabes cuánta sangre necesitan._

 _La máquina necesita exactamente tres litros. Ahora bien, el cuerpo de un humano solo tiene seis. El de un humano adulto. Sin embargo... ¿sabes cuanta sangre tiene el cuerpo de una chica de diez años? Tres. Sólo tres, Alan._

 _Ya es muy tarde para que la salves. La chica ya estará conectada para cuando llegues a este punto de la carta, y Lysandre y la Elite 4 estarán al frente tuyo, impidiéndote rescatarla a tiempo. Sólo te pido que si tienes que odiar a alguien, me odies a mí. Manon será recordada como la mártir que se sacrificó para salvar Kalos. Para que todos puedan regresar a su antiguo hogar. Te pido perdón por haberte engañado de esta manera, pero era la única forma de hacerlo. Hasta siempre, Alan._

Terminé la carta boquiabierta, mientras el chico se sentaba con la espalda en el panel de control, y se tapaba la cara con las manos. El silencio era sepulcral, y si lo que decía la carta era verdad, no iba a salir con vida de esta sala. Sin embargo, era mi completa decisión. Era yo la que iba a sacrificarse para salvar a la gente de Kalos. Miles y miles de personas, contaminadas con aquel horrible virus, caminando por las calles, condenadas a un infierno en vida. Mi decisión dependía de ellos. Pensé en toda la gente que había muerto para que llegáramos a donde estábamos. Si me negaba, sólo sería una cobarde.

* * *

 _ **[ALTO. ¡ALTO! ¡AAAALTOOOOO! Paul salió de atrás de un telón negro, interrumpiendo la actuación de Manon y de Alan, con el guión en mano, mientras los chicos intercambiaron miradas confusos.**_ _ **—En esta parte es donde va la música sentimental**_ _ **—dijo el joven, de malhumor**_ ** _— Sonido, por favor, la canción número 27:_ MESSAGE TO BEARS-MOUNTAINS , _y ustedes_ **_**—agregó, mirando a los actores**_ _ **— NI SE LES OCURRA SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA SIN PONER ESTA CANCIÓN DE FONDO. ¿Todo listo? ¡Acción!**_ _ **]**_

* * *

— Conéctame a la máquina, Alan— dije con seguridad— Lo haré.

— ¿¡ESTÁS LOCA!? —el grito del joven resonó en toda la sala, mientras se incorporaba, y se interponía entre la camilla y yo— No lo harás. No te dejaré.

— ¡No es tu decisión! Soy yo la que va a salvar Kalos, no tú. Quítate de en medio— le ordené, y mi Chespin se paró en frente de él, listo para el ataque.

— No me obligues a hacer esto, Manon —dijo Alan sombríamente, y la Pokéball que tenía en su mano brilló con malicia. Sabes que no puedes ganar.

Ambos retrocedimos. El chico tenía razón, era imposible que ganáramos. Lo único que lograría es que mi Chespin resultara herido. Sin embargo, la impotencia que sentía estaba a punto de hacerme estallar.

— ¡Eres un egoísta! —grité— Prefieres salvar a un ser querido antes que a miles de personas inocentes. ¡Eres una persona horrible!

— No me importa lo que digas. Juré que nadie iba a hacerte daño, y no me importa cuánta gente deba morir para que estés a salvo.

Estaba a punto de protestar de nuevo, pero su frase me cerró la boca. ¿Morir? Esa gente estaba viva e infectada, pero no muerta. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? Alan sacó a su Charizard, y le susurró un par de cosas al oído. En tan solo un segundo, aquella bestia se me había acercado, y nos había agarrado a mi Chespin y a mí con las garras, alzándonos en el aire, pero sin lastimarnos.

— Tienes dos alternativas —dijo el chico, con severidad— O te vas de aquí por las buenas, o te vas por las malas. ¿Qué decides?

Intenté buscar una salida, mirando con odio a los ojos de Alan. Quien yo pensaba que era mi amigo... mi compañero. No había ninguna escapatoria. Resistirme sólo haría que termináramos heridos.

— ...por las buenas —me resigné.

El Charizard nos soltó inmediatamente, y Alan se acercó a mí. Creía que iba a ayudarme a levantarme, pero en su lugar, me entregó dos objetos. Uno era su Pokéball. El otro era su Mega Aro. ¿Acaso pretendía quedarse aquí?

— Súbanse —nos ordenó a mi Chespin y a mí— y tú— agregó, mirando a su Charizard— cuídala. Llévatela lejos de Kalos, y hazle caso. Es una increíble entrenadora. ¡Adelante!

Me monté en la espalda de Charizard, pasando mis piernas por debajo de sus alas, y en un aleteo de las mismas, aquella bestia destrozó la puerta de salida, y se abrió paso en los pequeños pasillos del subterráneo, destrozando las paredes y el techo, y dejando a Alan detrás. Cuando llegamos a la zona derrumbada, una simple Garra Dragón destrozó los peñascos, abriendo un agujero, del que empezaron a salir zombies como si fueran hormigas. Y allí comenzó el infierno. Las llamas del Pokémon consumían completamente a los caminantes, que quedaban reducidos a cenizas. Usando su Ala de Acero para abrir un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para pasar, y luego de numerosos ataques de Llamarada, llegamos a las escaleras. Girando en espiral, y con cuerpos volando en todas direcciones, finalmente salimos al aire frío del exterior.

 _"¿Me escuchas?"_ —la voz de Alan salió sorpresivamente de su Mega Aro. Estaba usando la misma forma de comunicación que había usado Malva en la Torre Prisma— _"A lo mejor te estás preguntando por qué me he quedado aquí"_

En el aire, pude observar una figura blanquecina subida encima de una de las casas de Ciudad Geosenge, y algo revoloteaba a su alrededor. Cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente, la reconocí. Era la Gardevoir de Diantha. Lloraba desconsoladamente, bajo la luz de la Luna, mientras el Aegislash de Wikstrom atacaba uno que otro zombie, sin piedad.

 _"Esto es un arma definitiva. Sin tu sangre, tiene la capacidad de destruir toda la vida humana en la región de Kalos. La gente podrá descansar en paz"_

La voz de Alan se mezcló con los aullidos de dos Pokémon. Dos Pyroar, le aullaban a la Luna, desde la meseta que rodeaba la ciudad. Pero eran aullidos de dolor. El llanto de dos leones por la pérdida de un ser querido. Macho y hembra, como aquellos que tenían Lysandre y Malva...

 _"Pero si no estás lo suficientemente lejos, serás alcanzada por el rayo. No te preocupes por los Pokémon: estarán a salvo"_

Al elevarnos, el Charizard soltó un bramido, y atacó con otra llamarada la horda de zombies, iluminando la noche entera. Repentinamente, dos rayos me pasaron zumbando los oídos: me giré a tiempo para ver que eran dos Meowstic, que nos habían atacado inconscientemente desde el aire. Nos observaron un momento, y luego huyeron hacia el Sur, en dirección a Ciudad Santalune. Uno blanco y uno negro, como los de Olympia...

 _"Se suponía que la base subterránea nos protegería. Sería una lástima que cierto Charizard haya derrumbado la mitad de las instalaciones, ¿verdad? Disparar el arma solo terminará de sepultar este lugar"_

Comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia el Norte, alejándonos de Kalos. Luego de cinco minutos volando, algo me llamó la atención. Un Lucario que corría a toda velocidad por la Ruta 11, y hacia volar por los aires a cualquier zombie que se cruzara por su camino, en dirección a Ciudad Shalour. La ciudad natal de Korrina...

 _"Si mis cálculos no me fallan, deberías estar a punto de alcanzar el cordón montañoso que rodea Kalos. Una vez lo pases, estarás a salvo"_

El Charizard comenzó a ascender la montaña al ras, tomando cada vez más velocidad. El clima se volvió cada vez más frío, pero el Pokémon no se detuvo hasta llegar a la cima, donde se posó con soberbia, y giró en dirección a la bella Kalos, mientras una voz de mujer resonaba en el Mega Aro.

 _ **"Lanzamiento del arma definitiva en treinta segundos"**_

 _"Cuídate, Charizard. Eres el mejor Pokémon del mundo"_

 _ **"Diez segundos"**_

 _"Aprovechen la segunda oportunidad que les he dado en la vida"_

 _ **"Cinco segundos"**_

 _"Adiós, Manon"_

 ** _"El arma definitiva ha sido lanzada"_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Te quiero"_

* * *

Vamos a hacer un par de aclaraciones antes de que esto se termine.

1- Me costó muchísimo encontrar situaciones en las cuales los Pokémon fueran incapaces de salvar a sus entrenadores. La base subterránea y sin salida del Team Flare me pareció el escenario ideal. Lo de las escenas y que en realidad fueran actores para una película de zombies me gustó, ya que me quitó la culpabilidad de matar a mis pobres personajes (y hace cierta mención a mi fic anterior).

2- Decidí salvar a ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS los Pokémon, ya que matar personas ya era suficiente para mí. Y como en las películas de zombies todos los que mueren son unos idiotas, decidí darles un final especial a cada uno. Descansen en paz, héroes de Kalos.

3- La canción que elegí, dice básicamente esto:

 _Nosotros podríamos huir... / And we could run away..._

 _Antes de que la luz del día llegue... / Before the light of day..._

 _Tu sabes que siempre podríamos... / You know we always could..._

 _Las montañas lo dicen, las montañas lo dicen. / The mountains say, the mountains say._

Me pareció una fantástica letra, para expresar cómo las montañas del cordón montañoso en el que Manon y Charizard están parados, es el lugar en el que Alan podría estar, si hubiera decidido huir con ellos. Sólo que él decidió salvar a la chica, condenando las vidas de él, así como de todos los sobrevivientes de la plaga de Kalos. Ustedes que habrían hecho? Habrían sacrificado a su hermanita/novia (como la quieran ver, para mi es la hermana, no me jodan) para salvar a la gente de su ciudad, incluyendo a su familia y a sus amigos? Piénsenlo antes de juzgar al pobre emo Alan como héroe o villano...

6- Tuve una conversación MUY SERIA con mis amigos, después que que leyeran las primeras 5 escenas, sobre que final querían. Alan o Manon. El resultado fue 4 a favor de salvar a Manon, 3 a favor de salvar a Alan, y 1 a favor de... ¿salvar a ambos? Quién sabe, a lo mejor cuando el PGT termine, vean los finales alternativos de estas historias. ¡Un saludo!


End file.
